Black Magic Woman
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Someone wants the Book of the White, and there's only one way to get it from Magnus. Alec. The Usual Malec and Clary/Jace nothing more! hurt!Alec set after COG Malec centric
1. Wicked Witchcraft

--Okay, so this is my first full length MI fic, so wish me luck! enjoy!--

**Black Magic Woman**

1

**Wicked Witchcraft **

She stepped onto the crowded street, putting on her sunglasses and looking around. So many humans in one spot, she wondered how Children of the Night controlled themselves. She turned right, seeing the street sign she was looking for and headed in that direction. It wasn't unusual for Mundanes, or anyone for that matter, to let her pass without her pushing past anyone. A sort of hole almost as wide as the sidewalk appeared as she walked. People stared in awe, some in disgust, some in confusion. They had no idea why they were drawn away from her. It was almost as if they sensed her power. She smiled.

She stopped in front of the bar, pausing just for a moment before she went in. The room was smoky and smelled like food and stale cigarettes. She sat down at the bar, quickly assessing the creatures in her midst.

A demon couple to her right. Three warlocks on the left playing pool and another one at the end of the bar that had been staring at her since she walked in. The Bartender, a Demon trying to look human, walked over to her, smirking.

"Hey there, sweetness," He smirked, glancing at her chest. "What can I get ya?" She smiled flirtatiously, knowing she was going to puke later for hitting on this overweight, disgusting creature.

"Tequila, please," She said. "And if you could help me with something that'd be great." His smile grew.

_Not that kind of something, you fat imbecile._ She thought viscously, but kept her sweet smile in place.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine," She said. "Magnus Bane, maybe you've heard of him." The man thought for a moment.

"Nope, don't know the name," He said, pouring her shot and sliding the glass over to her. "But I do think-" She turned around, officially uninterested. She looked over at the warlock that had been watching her and listening to her conversation with the perverted bartender. She slid over a seat, knocking the shot back.

"Hey there," She said, smiling at him. He was dirty looking, and smelling too. To Mundanes he probably looked like a tweaker. "Do _you_ know where Magnus is?" She could tell by his expresssion that he did .

"Maybe I do," He said. "What would I get in return for-" His hand had been traveling up her thigh. Her eyes flashed and she kicked the stool out from under him, flooring him hard and pressing her heel to his throat, taking out a short dagger from the inside of her long coat.

"You get to live, you disgusting pig. Tell me where the High Warlock lives or I snap your jugular in half." She growled. The rest of the bar had froze, staring wide-eyed at this stranger.

"Br-Brooklyn," The warlock choked. "Or the Institute in Manhattan. Wi…With Nephilim." She removed her shoe, sheathing her dagger.

She smiled sweetly at him and tossed a ten dollar bill on the bar.

"Thank you." She turned and walked out without another word.

She knew where Magnus was. Good. She smiled as the sun hit her eyes again. She replaced her sunglasses and stuck her arm out. Every taxi on the street stopped. As if by magic. She grinned at the Mundanes shocked faces and got in the one closest to her.

"Where ya headed, toots?" The driver asked in his gruff voice.

"Brooklyn."

* * *

"You sure you're okay?" Alec asked for probably the hundredth time.

"Yes, Alec, I'm fine." Clary said.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I know, Alec, it's alright. I've told you that a dozen times now." She said. Jace walked over to her, turning her face.

"And besides," He said while he was examining her. "That demon threw you into her. You can't control where you land. Unless you're that guy in the Matrix, then you can." He grinned, still turning Clary's face.

"I still don't like having all of you Nephilim in my house." Magnus grumbled.

"Well thank you for letting us in anyways, Magnus." Isabelle said.

"If it weren't for a certain party," He glanced at Alec, smiling gently. "I would have made you all catch a cab."

"Wow, your kindness is overwhelming." Jace said, looking at a deep bruise on his shoulder. Magnus rolled his eyes.

Alec walked into Magnus's room, intending on getting a clean pair of clothes and changing out of his ripped ones.

Magnus watched him go. There was a beat before his face quirked into a small smirk that went unnoticed by the sore Shadowhunters.

He slipped out of the living room and into his bedroom silently, once again, not noticed by the others.

He smiled when he got into his room, watching Alec slide a pair of tattered jeans up his legs and fasten them. He watched the late afternoon sun coming through the window dance off the pale muscles of his bare back as he bent down and dug through the dresser where an extra shirt was. Magnus came up behind him, still effortlessly silent. His hand ghosted over his lean body, barely touching him at all.

Alec gasped as if someone had dumped cold water over his head and spun around, finding himself face to face with bright green eyes, cat-like.

Magnus pressed his lips lightly to Alec's, gentle and slow. Alec closed his eyes, holding Magnus's waist. With a brush of his hand Magnus quietly shut the door. A snap of his fingers and the lock clicked.

They didn't speak. The only sound in the room was their breathing. Magnus gently caressed Alec's back, making the younger boy gasp softly and deepen their kiss by a fraction. Magnus stroked his cheek before cupping his face, other hand still on his back.

"Magnus…" Alec breathed.

The warlock edged toward his bed, holding Alec to him so he wouldn't move from their current position. He turned around and carefully lied Alec on the bed, leaning over him and softly kissing his neck. He knew to be gentle. He could never be rough with Alec, the innocence in his eyes told him that. When Alec looked at him like that he acted as if he were made of glass, not wanting to take any of that innocence away. He was too beautiful.

Magnus discarded his jacket somewhere behind him and Alec started unbuttoning his shirt, fingers shaking.

Magnus tossed his shirt away. Alec sat up, brushing his fingers over Magnus's chest. Magnus sighed. Alec started kissing his neck, hesitantly and very gently at first. When Magnus tangled his fingers in his dark hair he pressed harder and biting softly. Magnus's eyes flew open for a moment, surprised.

"Alexander!" He gasped, tightening his grip ever so slightly.

That's when Magnus felt something, a like a power surge. Energy, a lot of it coming from somewhere close. He stiffened, like an animal sensing a predator.

Alec felt his neck tense underneath his lips and his shoulders go rigid underneath his fingers. He looked up at him. His eyes were narrowed and he looked like he was listening to something only he could hear.

"Magnus, what's wrong?" He asked. Magnus looked at him.

"Something's coming. Something big."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth the buzzer from downstairs sounded through the house.

--Whoo! Malec and mystery. whats gonna happen now?--


	2. Dark Magic

2

**Dark Magic**

Clary jumped when the buzzer sounded, digging her stele a little too hard into Jace's back, leaving a dark line in the _iratze _design.

"Ow!" Jace barked.

"Sorry!" Clary said, quickly finishing the rune. "Sorry, I didn't mean to!" She kissed his shoulder.

"It's alright," he assured, turning and smiling his boyish smile. "Magnus! There's someone at the door!" He yelled.

There a moment of waiting before the bedroom door opened. Magnus stepped out, fastening the last button on his shirt.

"Great, a potential customer outside waiting just to be scared away by a bunch of Shadowhunters," he grumbled, striding toward the door. Alec stumbled out after him, his hair mussed. Jace shook his head and chuckled. Clary raised her eyebrows. Isabelle smiled.

"Have fun?" She asked slyly. Alec blushed.

"Not nearly as much as we would have liked," Magnus said nonchalantly, not noticing Alec's blush deepen.

Magnus opened the door and cried, jumping back from the door, startled. There was someone already there.

"Are you going to let me in?" a woman's –That neither Alec, Clary, Jace nor Isabelle could see- voice said.

Magnus stepped out of the way, his usual calm demeanor gone. His eyes were wide and he was at an obvious loss for words.

The woman that walked in was average height in stilettos, but without them she would most likely be short. Her hair was a dark auburn that fell to the middle of her back. Her iridescent lavender eyes shone brightly against her olive skin, and the dark eyeliner only accented it more. Her black pants were tight, her shirt was a dark purple with black lace around the collar. A choker made from black ribbon clung to her neck and from it hung an amulet; her hands were decorated with silver rings with different colored stones. And to top it all off, a black leather coat who's hem grazed the back of her knees. But what puzzled Alec the most was not her appearance, but this overwhelming sense of power that surrounded her. She was dangerous, very dangerous.

"I don't think she's a customer," Clary whispered to Jace.

"If she is she's looking for the wrong kind of services." Jace snickered. Isabelle elbowed him to silence him.

"Funny one, are we?" The strange woman said, a small smile on her purple lips.

"Well I think so," Jace said. "But I keep getting told over and over that I'm an ass so maybe I misdiagnosed." The woman walked toward him, a finger on her chin, like she was assessing him. After a moment, she smiled.

"Ah yes, Jace Wayland," She grinned. "Not Jonathon Morgenstern, correct?" Jace blanched, as did Alec, Clary and Isabelle. Magnus seemed to have gotten his composure back but his voice was still gone.

"And you, Clarissa Fairchild," she said, cocking her head to the side, that enigmatic smile still on her lips. "Daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild and Valentine Morgenstern and raised as a Mundane. Just look at you now. Shadowhunter in training."

"Hey, look, I don't know who the hell you think you are-" Isabelle started.

"Easy now, Isabelle. Wouldn't want you to use that whip of yours and break everything in here would we?" Isabelle looked over her shoulder to where her whip was, lying on a table across the room.

The woman looked at Alec, smiling.

"And you, Alec Lightwood. Such a pretty little thing aren't you? Then again, I'm not exactly your type," she said, looking amused.

"Who are you?" Alec asked. The woman looked over her shoulder at Magnus, who had still remained totally silent.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Magnus?" She asked. Magnus walked closer to her.

"You're not even supposed to be _alive_," he hissed. She smirked.

"Magnus, do you honestly think something like that can kill _me_?" She said quietly. He looked at the expectant Shadowhunters.

"This is Adriana Virtus. She's the most powerful and oldest warlock in existence," he said, wincing internally for their reactions.

"How old is she?" Jace blurted.

"A millennia." Magnus said. Their eyes grew.

"You're a thousand years old?" Clary said. She didn't look older than nineteen.

"Yes, yes, I'm old," she said brusquely. "Magnus, can I talk to you alone?"

Alec didn't like this idea at all. Yes, Magnus was gay, but this girl was beautiful. And she'd obviously known Magnus longer. And she made Alec feel very inadequate as far as looks went.

"Anything you want to say to me you can say in front of them." Magnus said firmly. Adriana shook her head, smiling.

"Who would have thought the great Magnus Bane would ever associate with Nephilim. Unless…" She turned around, looking at Jace. " The gorgeous one, is that one yours?"

Another blow went to Alec's self-esteem. Magnus frowned.

"Gross!" Jace spat. "I'm with her," he said, yanking Clary closer to him. "And even if I was, ya know, I could do better than him." Magnus rolled his eyes at him and grabbed Alec's hand, pulling him to him in one swift, graceful motion.

"This one is mine," he entwined his long fingers in Alec's, making him blush. "Now what do you want, Adriana?"

"I know you have the book, Magnus," she said. Magnus's face stayed neutral.

"And what do you want with it?" He asked. Adriana laughed.

"Why would I want the book that I _wrote_?"

Magnus looked surprised. And he was.

"You…you wrote The Book of the White?" He asked, obviously blind sighted by this knowledge. "But, that, that would make you at least-"

"I'm one thousand five hundred and nine years old, Magnus," she said. "And I don't want the book. But someone knows you have it. Someone that has a history with you. Someone you don't like."

Magnus flexed his jaw, eyes smoldering.

"Armand," he growled. Alec felt small prickles of electricity in his hand, coming off of Magnus.

Adriana nodded.

"He's coming for the book, Magnus. And you know how desperate he is to get it. He has been for as long as I've known him," she said grimly. "He'll do anything to get it, and you know that."

"Who's Armand?" Alec asked. Magnus looked at him, anger that wasn't directed at him still present and glowing in his eyes.

"To be clichéd and archaic, my worst enemy."

--Ooh, spooky. I guess, idk. Anyway, feedback plz!--


	3. Witch's Brew

3

**Witch's Brew**

_500 years ago…_

_I walked through the dark street, keeping my head down. I had to be very careful these days; I could smell the flesh of a criminal and a friend in the air. Magic, once feared and made you powerful in the courts now made you a criminal and a creature against god. God, since when did God care about me? He ignored me when my father beat me and tried to murder me. He ignored me when I begged for mercy while townspeople tried to burn me. After the fourth attempt on my life I grew so scared and had so much energy build up inside me that when it released –not of my own desire- it killed everyone and everything around me. Including my parents. I was thirteen. But that was three hundred years ago. _

_I turned down a dark alley, heading to the woods. A cat hissed at me as I passed, as if it sensed the magic that followed me. I wanted to scream at it that it wasn't my fault. That I didn't ask for this curse. I didn't ask to look the way I did. When it hissed again I spun around, throwing my arm out and striking it with a bolt of the blue lightning that shot from my hands. _

_I continued to the woods, traveling deep within them, so deep the full moon and stars disappeared plunging me into almost pitch black. Not that it mattered. I could feel where the others were, I could sense where I was going. _

_The air smelled of dead leaves, old rain and fire. And that was the smell I was walking toward. As the smell of burning wood grew more potent I could hear voices, heated and close to shouting._

Idiots,_ I thought harshly. _We'll be discovered by the Witch Hunters before midnight.

"_Adriana, we have to think realistically!" _

"_This won't solve _anything_ Armand. When will you learn-"_

"_Don't speak to me like I am a child! There is only one way we can do this-"_

"_More bloodshed is not the answer, Armand!" _

_I stepped into the clearing, lowering my hood, shaking out my long hair. and looking around at the display before me. _

_There were thirteen of us left. There were twenty-four. _

_We seemed to be divided. Adriana and Armand were standing a few feet apart, as if they were standing off. Purple sparks danced in between her fingers, white from Armand._

_There were five standing behind Adriana, and five behind Armand. Whatever they were fighting about, it wasn't good. This was a good majority of the coven that was left in Europe, the last thing we needed was to be divided._

"_What's going on?" I asked, stepping forward. _

"_Armand wants us to strike back against the humans," Adriana said. I frowned._

"_Take them over or kill them?" I asked. _

"_Both, if necessary, it depends on what kind of fight they put up," Armand said, turning to me. "Magnus, you understand how much better we are than them, don't you? Can't you see how easily we can take everything they own?"_

"_Magnus," Adriana said. They were fighting for my approval. "We can't. If the Clave-"_

"_What will the Clave do? If all of us are together on this even they can't take us!" Armand spat. "They are lesser beings, Magnus. We are above them-"_

"_You're wrong there, Armand," I said. Armand blanched. "They are Children of God. We are Children of Lilith. Demons, devils, hell spawn. They are blessed, we are damned. We are the inferior beings, Armand." He glared at me, the lightning back in his fingertips. _

"_Have you chosen your side, then?" He asked. I frowned, stepping further into the firelight. _

"_Side? There aren't any sides. There is us, there are the vampires, there are the werewolves and there are the Nephilim. There is no side when it comes to us," I said plainly. Armand chuckled._

"_Magnus, you are so young, so naïve," he said, looking amused._

"_But he's not an idiot, Armand!" Adriana spat. _

"_If he wants sides then I guess he has them," I said, taking Adriana's hand and pulling her toward the other warlocks on our "side". _

"_If you aren't with us, you're against us," Armand said dangerously. There was a surge of electricity behind us. I spun around fast, sparking my own fingers. Adriana was immediately by my side, her own purple lightning in her hands. _

_Armand and the other warlocks behind him were facing us, ready to strike. Armand was smiling dangerously at me._

"_Do you honestly think your pathetic little band of warlocks can overpower both me and Magnus?" Adriana asked dangerously, her teeth pulled back in a snarl. "You're strong, Armand, but you aren't that strong." He glared at us for a few more moments, deciding whether or not he was going to fight us. He lowered his hands. _

"_This isn't over," he growled. "Far from it."_

"_I'll be sure to look forward to our next meeting," I smirked. "Now leave." Armand turned, ever still scowling, and disappeared._

* * *

"That's why you hate him?" Jace said. "Because he broke off into his own clique?" Magnus rolled his eyes at the Shadowhunter.

"Shh, Jace shut up!" Clary urged. "I want to hear the rest."

"Sorry."

"That wasn't the last time you saw him, was it?" Alec asked. Magnus shook his head.

"No, that was just the beginning."

* * *

_300 years ago..._

_I was an American now. I was residing in Louisiana, where all that voodoo magic was. Powerful stuff, and it only bettered what I could do. I was far more powerful than I was two hundred years ago, and I got that way by simply listening to other warlocks from around the world. America was a good place for that. They may have been a young country, but they were getting their bearings. They had just acquired Louisiana recently from Napoleon Bonaparte. _

_I was walking down a dirt road, the sun hot on my back, sweat dripping down my face. The witch scare was just now dying down, the idea of gypsies and fortune tellers was growing more and more popular. Which meant I earned a pretty decent living. I'd heard a rumor that someone knew where the Book was. The Book of the White. The key to great power. _

_Adriana and I had been looking for it for years. But she…she wouldn't be looking for anything anymore._

_They finally got her. After all the years she had been alive, after all the power she had, Armand's army had gotten her._

_And she did it to save me. She pushed me out of the way when Armand tried to strike me from behind, like the coward he was. He killed her. I watched the light leave her eyes. She fell to the ground, her life gone. _

_And I gave Armand the beating of his life. _

_I stopped in front of the small hut I was looking for. Madame Crusoe, a very old woman that was said to have an inner eye that saw everything. Hundreds of women had claimed to be the same, and I had seen them all. But I had to look. I had to find the Book before Armand did. If Armand got his hands on it the entire human race would be eradicated. _

_I pushed back the curtains and beads in the doorway. The smell of heated blood and dust met me. The woman wasn't there, just puddles of blood on the floor and spatters on the walls. _

"_You didn't think I'd let you get to her before me, did you?" I spun around, ready to fight. _

_Armand stood in the door, three other warlocks behind him. _

"_You killed her, didn't you?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes on all three of them at the same time._

"_Of course I did. She wouldn't tell me what I wanted to know," Armand strode toward me, the other warlocks close behind. "She said she saw darkness in my heart. A lot of babble to me. So I got rid of her. The bitch didn't have the book either." He smiled at me, a hand on his chin._

"_I should kill you, you know. After that incident with Adriana and the lovely present you gave me I should tear you limb from limb."_

_He threw his hand out suddenly, striking me in the chest with a spell. I cried out and fell, hitting my head on the ground. The pain in my head combined with the thick heat in the air made it hard to see and breathe. He bent over me, his blonde hair haloed by the bright sun. _

"_It will be so simple little one, to kill you here and now."_

_He wrapped his hand around my neck, hoisting me up so high my feet were off the ground. The sparks jumped off his fingers into my throat, not only burning my skin but making it impossible for me to speak. He laughed._

"_You're so pathetic, Magnus. Without Adriana you are nothing, nothing!" He squeezed tighter. I felt my face turning purple, stinging tears in my eyes._

_Without warning he dropped me, leaving me gasping for air in the dirt._

"_No, I won't kill you. But I do want you to get my message."_

_They beat me. When they were done I could barely move. I spit blood onto the floor, my breath hitching in my chest when I tried to breathe. Armand grabbed my hair, forcing me to look at him._

"_I will get that book, Magnus. And when I do, I will destroy humanity. Then the Clave. And then any Downworlder and demon that stands in my way. And you will live long enough to watch it all. Then, because I am merciful, you will die." He threw me back to the ground, my head slamming into it once more. I laid their, coughing and groaning in Madame Crusoe's blood until well after dark. I swore that I would get the Book before him. I had to. For the world's sake._

* * *

"That's why I hate him. I thought he killed my best friend. Apparently not," he glanced at Adriana. "And I owe him a beating. And I think I'll bring my friends to help next time."

"How powerful is this guy?" Jace asked.

"I don't know," Adriana and Magnus said.

"I obviously haven't seen him in centuries," Magnus said. "And for her it's been longer than that. I don't know how well his powers have developed since then. But I do know that mine are better than they were. A lot better. You don't become High Warlock because your card tricks look nice. If he tried what he did in Louisiana on me now I'd have them all dead or somewhere far away, like the middle of the Sahara."

"Can you really overpower the Clave with the Book of the White?" Isabelle asked.

"Easily," Adriana stated. "And if they find out I wrote it they'll most likely want me either dead or imprisoned."

"It'll be the same for me if they find out I have it." Magnus said, crossing his legs and resting them on the coffee table in front of the couch. Alec tightened his grip on his hand instinctively.

"Then they won't know," Clary said simply.

"So," Alec asked, looking at Adriana and Magnus. "You two were close?"

"Yes," Adriana answered bluntly. Magnus glared at her. "Well, not like _that_. Oh, well, we were once…" Alec looked at the floor, chewing his lip. Now he felt _really_ ugly. "But then he kind of figured out that, well, he wasn't much into people like me," she chuckled.

"Girls are alright," Magnus said, smirking. "But there's just something about boys…" he noticed Alec's posture. He was picking at his worn jeans and faded, holey shirt, looking sad. Magnus lifted his chin, smiling at him. "Especially this one." Alec half-smiled back. Magnus gently stroked his cheek and kissed him softly. Alec pulled away quickly, blushing.

"Behave," he whispered soft enough Magnus could barely hear him.

"Never," Magnus whispered back.

"Thanks for that," Isabelle said, rubbing her eyes. "I really wanted to see my brother do that, thank you."

"Maybe we should let them be alone," Clary said, hinting at the other two.

"Yeah, we should go," Jace said, standing. Alec's face was a deep red and he looked like he desperately wanted to hide his face in his hands.

Magnus looked at Adriana, who was watching the escapade with an amused smile.

"Are you staying here?" He asked calmly.

"Oh, god no. You could sense my magic down the block. Armand definitely can. I'll be staying somewhere else, with a really thick force-field too. It should block out most of the energy I give off. If I'm lucky he'll think I'm some low level low-life that can barely pull a rabbit out of a hat," she stated breezily. "So, I'll be on my way. But I'll be back tomorrow. We need to talk." She turned to leave.

"Adriana," She faced him again. "I'm glad you're alright." She smiled and nodded before walking out the door. Clary, Jace and Isabelle left, and Alec was glad. He was tired of blushing so badly.

Magnus sighed when the door closed, leaning back against the couch.

"God…I do _not_ need this right now," he said, exasperated. Alec nodded. "Darling, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Alec said, trying to smile.

"Alexander, you may be many things, but a good liar is not one of them," Magnus said pointedly.

"Adriana she…You guys were together before, right?" He asked.

"A few lifetimes ago, yes." Alec looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"She…She makes me feel…like I'm…she makes me feel ugly. And like I'm not good enough for you," He said as quickly as he could.

Magnus just stared at him. And then, without any warning at all whatsoever he scooped Alec up. Before Alec knew what was going on he was rested on Magnus's bed and his lips were busy.

After a very long time Magnus broke away from him, his eyes serious.

"Alexander Lightwood, you are, by far, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. There is nothing about you I don't find completely entrancing. If I could look at you all day every day I would. Don't you _ever_ let me hear you call my boyfriend ugly again. Or I'll have to hurt you, understand?" He said playfully. Alec nodded, blushing. Magnus slid his hands inside Alec's shirt, kissing him again.

"I love you, Magnus," Alec breathed, letting Magnus take off his shirt. Magnus kissed him softly, chastely.

"I love you more."

--Awww! Fluff! More soon!--


	4. Love Potion Number 9

4

**Love Potion Number 9**

"I _really_ hate this," Magnus said, staring out the window. "Looking over my shoulder, constantly stopping myself from going anywhere just in case, I can't keep doing this Adriana!" He was pacing back and forth like a big cat in a small cage.

Adriana was sitting on the back of his couch, watching. "Would you rather he came now?"

"Yes!" Magnus exclaimed, spinning around and throwing his arms in the air. "The anticipation is what's going to kill me, not him!"

"But at least you know he's coming. You sort of have the advantage here, Magnus. And you won't have to wait long once he's in the city. He can find you very easily," Adriana said pointedly, standing.

"I'm not _that_ easy to find," he defended, grumbling.

"Magnus, I pressed my heel to a low-life's jugular and he confessed in about three-and-a-half seconds. You and I both know Armand is far more cruel and quicker to kill than either of us is. He will find you, and he will kill you for that book."

Magnus was staring out the window again, as if Armand would appear on the sidewalk at that very moment.

"As long as he doesn't get it, I don't care what he does to me," he said stiffly. "If he wants to kill me, then so be it. But he will not go anywhere near that book, even if my life depends on it." Adriana sighed, shaking her head at the younger warlock's recklessness.

"You're forgetting something," she said quietly. Magnus turned.

"And what is that?" Adriana gave a small smile, like a mother would give to a child in a time of ignorance.

"Your Shadowhunter," she said. Magnus blanched. "I think he would care very much if Armand did something to you for a book. I think he would care a lot. I think young Alec would rather hand the book over immediately than see anything bad happen to you. And I know he would want you to take all the measures you could to keep yourself safe." Magnus chewed his lip, staring at the floor, thinking.

"What should I do?" He asked quietly.

"Get out of here," she said bluntly. "Go to some random cheap hotel that they have all over this state. You can't stay at the Institute, everyone knows about that too," She said, cutting Magnus off. He frowned.

"I'm staying in Manhattan. I'm not leaving Alec unprotected," he said firmly.

"Fine, just get as far away from here as you can. And I'd take anything valuable with you. You know Armand will trash this place."

"There's nothing here that I can't replace or repair myself," Magnus said. Adriana frowned.

"Then, where's the Book?"

"No one can know but me," he said sternly. "You understand of course."

"Of course," she said, nodding. "Now, hurry up and get the hell out of here!"

Magnus smiled at her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said honestly. "Now go!"

* * *

Magnus shut the door to his motel room behind him, frowning at the sight in front of him. A rundown TV, dirty carpet so worn there were holes that led to wood floor in places. The blankets were dingy and scratchy and the sheets were covered in, well, he didn't want to know. The window was cloudy and cracked and the bathroom was less than satisfactory. He'd seen worse, a hell of a lot worse, but this was still pretty bad. He didn't like it here. The people outside were yelling and very loud, sirens were a constant in the background. He growled in his throat, angry. He hadn't spent eight hundred years building up a decent sized fortune to spend his nights in a place like this.

He tossed his suitcase on the bed and popped it open. One of the perks of knowing magic, you could make luggage hold a lot more than they should. He stepped back and snapped his fingers. In an instant, the disgusting sheets, blankets and pillows were gone and were replaced with his own.

Magnus smiled and collapsed on it, satisfied with himself. But boredom set in fast. He took a shower and tried to watch TV, but the Mundanes were so irritatingly stupid and mind numbing he shut it off and chucked the remote across the room. He thought about eating, but he wasn't hungry. He knew what he wanted, he knew why it felt like there was something gnawing at his stomach and his heart. He missed Alec.

He'd gone to the Institute this morning to tell him what was happening and where he would be staying. He'd kissed him and said goodbye, but that was all. It hadn't been a long time since he'd seen him, but it was long enough to miss him.

With a wave of his hand the lamp went out and the room went into semidarkness. He hugged one of his pillows close. This would be the first time in two months Alec wouldn't be lying next to him. People down the hall started yelling and throwing things against the walls, making him jump. Sirens blared outside.

He hugged the pillow tighter, nuzzling his face into it.

"Alec…"

* * *

He shut his bedroom door closed behind him, sighing. The room was empty and felt cold. He ran his hand over his face, trying to remind himself that Magnus needed to be safe, and this separation was for the best. But he wished it didn't suck so much.

He tried remembering when he had seen him this morning, and when he'd kissed him. Those moments when their lips were touching were always bliss. But that kiss ended too early. He was alone now, and he didn't want to be.

He lied down, shutting off his light. He stared out his bedroom window, the moonlight filtering through the curtains. He felt the ghost of Magnus's arm across his chest, his breath on the back of his neck. He felt so cold without him. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, lonely and sad.

"Magnus…"

* * *

"I can't do this anymore!" Magnus yelled into the phone. "I haven't left this place for almost two weeks with _zero_ human contact! I'm losing my mind, Adriana!"

"Calm down, calm down," she said. "Cabin fever is to be expected. But-"

"Is Armand even _in_ New York right now?" He asked, running a hand over his face.

"I'm not sure," Adriana admitted. Magnus growled in agitation, pacing the room he hated so much. He took a breath, trying to calm himself down.

His heart ached at all hours of the day and night. He'd talked to Alec on the phone, sure, but they could only talk for so long. He hadn't seen him, hadn't touched him, hadn't held him. He missed him so much it literally brought tears to his eyes to think about him and a large lump to his throat.

"Adriana," he sighed. "Can I please, _please_ see Alec? I haven't been away from him this lone since I've met him. Hell, I haven't gone 24 hours without _at least_ looking at him!"

"You're a big boy, Magnus," she said, a smile in her voice. "I can't tell you what to do."

"But you're the one that made me come here in the first place!" He bellowed. Adriana laughed. "I'm glad you find my misery amusing!"

"Relax, Magnus. You can see Alec, you've clearly suffered enough," she chortled.

"Thank you, thank you so much, thank you!"

"Stop wasting your time thanking me and call him!" She snapped, still smiling. Magnus quickly hung up and dialed Alec's number, pacing faster.

"Hello?" Magnus's stomach fluttered and his heart twisted at the sound of his voice.

"Alexander, I miss you so much and I demand you get down here this instant," he said quickly, desperately.

"Magnus?!" He could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes, darling, Magnus. Now please, for the love of God, _get down here!"_ He growled.

"Okay, okay," Alec said, obviously exasperated. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Be careful, Alexander, please."

"I will," Alec promised. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled. "Now hurry up!"

Magnus paced so fast he was almost running from one side of the room to the other. But he didn't have to wait long for someone to knock on his door.

As soon as he opened it he lifted Alec into his arms, kissing every inch of his face that he could reach.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck, gasping when his feet left the ground, dangling a few inches off the ground. He kissed him back, breathing in the smell that only belonged to him, cologne and smoke.

Magnus fell on the bed with Alec on top of him. He was solely fixated on his lips now, kissing him deeply, passionately.

"I missed you so much," he whispered.

"I missed you more," Alec breathed. His lips moved to Magnus's neck, making the warlock sigh and shut his eyes, breathing deep.

Alec pressed his lips to his warm skin, gently biting where he felt a pulse. Magnus's hands smoothed over his back. Alec moved to the other side of his neck, his shaking fingers unclasping the buttons on Magnus's shirt. His lips moved down the warlock's chest and stomach, over tense muscles and back up to his lips.

"Alec…" Magnus groaned, tugging at Alec's shirt. Alec sat up and pulled his shirt over his head before kissing him again. Magnus threw his shirt somewhere out of sight. He sighed, feeling Alec's soft skin against his own. He rolled over, sending the young boy underneath him. Their noses brushed against each other, lips hovering close.

Magnus slowly ran his fingers down Alec's chest, making him shiver and gasp, staring up at up with the innocence he loved. Magnus smiled gently and kissed the hollow behind his ear, gently nipping his ear lobe to elicit a sound.

He was rewarded with quiet, frantic moans and tightening fingers dragging down his back. Magnus moaned against his lips; Alec dug his fingers in harder.

"Magnus!" he was almost begging. Magnus kissed him gently and undid his belt. Alec's breath quickened, his eyes growing. Before he could fully process what was happening his Magnus's clothes were gone.

His heart was hammering so hard it hurt his ribs. Magnus smiled gently, stroking his cheek in an attempt to soothe his pounding heart, which he could feel underneath his hand.

"What do you want me to do, Alexander?" He whispered, his lips so close to Alec's they brushed as he spoke. Alec swallowed hard, trying to get his shaking under control.

"Love me," he choked, clasping his hands behind his neck. "Love me, Magnus, please." Magnus placed a chaste, soft kiss on Alec's shaking lips.

"As you wish."

If they only knew what was coming.

--Ow, ow! Lol, more soon!--


	5. Disappearing Act

5

**Disappearing Act**

Magnus opened his eyes and turned his head, looking down at the sleeping boy next to him. Alec was sleeping peacefully, his dark hair messy, pale skin standing out against the dark blue pillowcase. Magnus tucked him closer to him, stroking his cheek. Alec sighed and nuzzled his face in to Magnus's chest, a small smile playing on his lips.

Magnus smiled, brushing Alec's hair off of his forehead with his fingers. Alec's bright eyes opened slowly and looked up at him. He smiled when he met the warlock's eyes.

"Hi," he said sleepily. Magnus smiled back.

"Hi," he gently lifted Alec's chin and kissed him softly. "Did you sleep well?" He nodded.

"Best sleep I've had in two weeks," he said. He climbed on top of him, wrapping his arms around the warlock's neck and kissed him deeply.

"I have an idea," Alec whispered, smiling mischievously.

"And what's that?" Magnus grinned.

"Let's not get up today," he whispered. "It's not like you have to go anywhere. So, stay here, with me." Magnus's grin broadened.

"As you wish, darling." They were kissing again. Magnus sighed against the younger boy's lips, his hands on his back. He marveled at how soft Alec was, as he did every time he touched him. It was something he could never get over. Much like his eyes, those beautiful eyes that were so blue the color had to be stolen from the sky itself. He focused on the shape of his lips and the feel of his skin.

His phone rang. They groaned.

"Don't answer it," Alec pleaded, kissing his neck.

"It might be Adriana," Magnus said quietly. Alec bit down; Magnus yelped, tightening his fingers in his hair.

"Does it really matter?" He asked quietly.  
"No," Magnus breathed, shaking his head. "No, I guess it doesn't." The phone went to voicemail soon.

But less than a minute later, it rang again. Magnus sighed impatiently, reluctantly pulling away from Alec.

"I'll make this quick, Alexander," he promised.

"Magnus…" Alec whined. Magnus smiled.

"Two minutes, I swear." He sat up and grabbed his phone off of the nightstand.

"Hello?"

"You're not very good at hiding, Magnus." Magnus's eyes grew, tightening his grip on the phone.

"Armand," he breathed. Alec sat up straighter, putting his hand on Magnus's shoulder.

"You know what I want. And you know what I'll do to get it," he growled dangerously.

"And what makes you think I have it?" Magnus asked, trying to keep his voice strong.

"Don't play dumb with me, Magnus. I tracked The Book to Wayland Manor, in Idris. But when I got there the house was destroyed. I know you have it, so just hand it over so no one gets hurt." He still had that condescending tone he always had; talking to Magnus like he was a child.

"Let's talk about this, Armand. Seems so cowardly to talk over the phone," he said stiffly. "We can resolve this without any bloodshed."

There was a pause, and Magnus knew he had struck a chord.

"Meet me at 1322 West 31 Street in half an hour. Don't do anything stupid, now. Oh, and bring the book." The line went dead. Magnus swallowed the fear in his throat and set the phone down. He snapped his fingers and when he stood, he was dressed.

"Magnus, what's going on?" Alec asked, clearly worried. Magnus sat back down, handing Alec his clothes.

"I'm sorry, but we'll have to postpone this, Alexander," he said regretfully, touching his face. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"What's happening?" Alec began getting dressed.

"Armand is meeting me about the Book."

"What?! You aren't going alone, are you?" Alec exclaimed.

"No," Magnus said. Alec sighed in relief. "I'm taking Adriana." Alec frowned.

"But, Magnus, I want to help-"

"No!" Magnus said more sharply than he intended. Alec flinched. Magnus touched his cheek, softening his expression and his tone. "I don't want you to get hurt, Alexander. If a fight breaks out there's no telling what spells could be thrown. And _iratze's _don't work on curses, darling." Alec looked at his hands, worry and frustration etched in the lines on his furrowed brow. Magnus ducked his head to meet his eyes. "Please, Alec I would have you help me on any other occasion. But Armand can and will hurt you without any hesitation. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you," Magnus's cat-like green eyes were filled with plea.

"Okay," Alec resolved. "Do you want me to stay here?"

"Of course I _want_ you to. But you can't. You have to go back to the Institute." The hopeful look on Alec's face disappeared. "I'm sorry. But it's only because I love you. I just want you to be safe."

"I know," Alec mumbled. "I just…I want you to be safe too."

Magnus hugged him, kissing his cheek.

"I'll come for you when it's over. I promise. And I will make today up to you."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Magnus was kissing Alec goodbye and painfully watching go.

"Call me as soon as you can," Alec whispered. "I want to know you're safe."

Magnus nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And then he was gone.

Now he was walking down the street with Adriana, turning left onto West 31 Street.

"How surprised do you think Armand will be when he sees you?" Magnus asked.

"He might faint," she chuckled. She looked sideways at him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm worried."

"You didn't bring the actual book, did you?" She asked, looking at the white book under his arm.

"Yes, Adriana, I'm completely stupid," Magnus said irritably.

"Sorry," she said. "Relax, Magnus, he can't take us."

"That's not what worries me."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Where we were supposed to meet him doesn't exist."

Adriana looked at the spot where the building should be. It wasn't. There wasn't anything there, not even a vacant lot. Just the next building with the address 1324.

"Maybe he's an idiot and he can't read." Magnus suggested.

"You know better than that," Adriana snapped. "This was something to distract us."

"If he's raiding my hotel room for the Book he won't find it."

Adriana was looking at the ground, her eyes darting back and forth, thinking.

"No, no that's not it. It's something…something bigger than that. Something worse…" She paused for only another moment before her head shot up, her eyes meeting his.

"Call Alec, call him right now!"

* * *

Alec didn't answer. Magnus called him thirty-two times in ten minutes and he didn't pick up once. He called the Institute, trying not to sound panicked as he asked Jace if Alec was there.

"No, no he was supposed to be with you," His heart sank and froze with the rest of the fear in his gut. "Magnus, is everything alright."

"I'll call you back." Magnus hung up before Jace could say anything else. He rested his face in his hands, which were the sunlight outside disappeared. It was so dark it was like night had come too early. There was a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder so hellacious it cracked the hotel room window.

Adriana spun around, looking at him.

His hands were sputtering fiercely with blue lightning. There were tears in his eyes and anger so strong it scared her. There was another clap of thunder and bucket's of rain started to fall.

"He has him," he said in a low voice. "Armand has Alec."

--Uh oh! More soon!--


	6. Mr Wizard

6

**Mr. Wizard**

The blindfold was removed from Alec's eyes. He was on his knees, aching from the kicks and punches he had received. He looked around the dimly lit concrete room, trying to figure out where he was and how he could get out. His hands were bound tightly behind his back and there was a man on either side of him, holding his arms roughly. He struggled against them out of reflex, gaining nothing.

The door in front of him opened, making him jump in surprise and continue to fight. When he saw the man that had walked through the door he stopped, hardly able to believe his eyes.

He was olive-skinned. His hair was bone straight, falling to his shoulders, golden blonde in color, much lighter than Jace's. His eyes were bright red and disappeared under dark lashes. His face was chiseled, his full lips twisted into a smirk. A black suit stuck to a lean body, probably from the 1700s, judging from the style. A black fedora was tilted atop his thick hair. He was beautiful. But in the way a tiger was beautiful, dangerously so.

"My, my, my," his voice was deep and rich. "Aren't we the pretty one?" His finger ran under the younger boy's chin.

"Who are you?" Alec asked, jerking away.

"I am Armand," he said, still smiling. He chuckled when Alec's eyes grew. "So Magnus told you about me, did he?" He knelt down in front of him, that amused smile never leaving his face.

Alec was still struck by Armand's appearance -he wished Magnus would have told him about that- but the urgency to get away and gain possible access to his stele, or possibly a phone was more trying. He started struggling again. Without missing a beat or reacting at all, Armand backhanded him. He clicked his tongue, charming smile still there.

"Naughty, naughty," he chortled. "Fighting will only make it worse for you," He hit him again. Alec still didn't listen.

Armand sighed and reached inside his jacket, pulling out a small vial full of orange powder. He sprinkled a little on his hand, the actions going unnoticed by Alec. He blew it into the Shadowhunter's face. Alec inhaled it without thinking about the action.

Armand hit him yet again. As soon as his hand struck his cheek, Alec suddenly felt very scared. His anger left him, and his struggle turned feeble and weak.

Armand smiled when the boy looked up at him, eyes innocent and frightened.

"Can't fight anymore, can you?" he asked rhetorically. He held up the vial, shaking it lightly in front of his eyes. "This little herb makes you as meek as the little lamb you are," he stood, grinning. "Rough him up a little, boys."

He was punched and kicked without mercy. The wind was knocked out of him repeatedly. They held his face and punched him over and over, blackening his eye, bloodying his nose and splitting his lip. He grunted and cried out under their fierce blows, hardly able to breathe after they assaulted his ribs with their boots.

He coughed, letting his head hang when they hauled him back to a kneeling position. Armand smiled again, happy with his handiwork.

He bent down in front of the young Shadowhunter, staring directly in his eyes as he reached into the boy's jean's pocket, taking out his phone. Alec cried out when he felt the foreign hand, flinching away in fear that he couldn't help.

"This'll only take a second, Little One," Armand winked, that charming smile back again. He dialed a number and stood, waiting patiently.

"Alec?!" A frantic voice answered after only the second ring. "Alec, where are you?! Are you-"

"Hello Magnus," Armand interrupted. There was a beat of silence.

"What have you done with him, Armand?" Magnus growled.

"Oh, your friend is right here, with me," he taunted, glancing at Alec.

"I swear to _God_, Armand, if you hurt him-"

"I already have," Armand said breezily. There was another lapse of silence. "And it will only get worse the longer you delay giving me that book."

"I…I can't get it to you that fast. I need time," Magnus said painfully.

"You're honestly going to risk the life of your friend over a simple matter like this?" He looked at Alec again, grinning dangerously. "Strip him."

"No!" Magnus bellowed.

Alec's heart hammered in his chest, eyes wide, breath rapid as the men closed in around him. They were on him, tearing his worn clothes easily. He whimpered and tried to struggle, but it was nothing but feeble squirming.

"No, pl-please, don't! Please!" It was no use. He was naked, vulnerable. He huddled together, trying to cover himself.

"My, he's prettier than I thought," Armand grinned, walking toward him. "And Nephilim, too." He knelt down in front of him and traced the runes on Alec's torso, making him wince and whimper.

"Armand, don't!" Magnus barked.

"You know what I don't understand?" The warlock asked, ignoring Magnus. "I don't see why he's so important to you."

"Leave him alone, Armand," Magnus said dangerously, but there was an edge of begging in his voice that made Armand chuckle. He leaned forward, grabbing Alec's face and forcibly pressed his lips on his. Alec tried to jerk away, but Armand simply held on tighter. He forced the boy's mouth open, sliding his tongue past his lips.

"Mm hmm hm hmmm!" Alec whimpered, trying desperately to get away.

"Mmm," Armand hummed, pulling away. "He tastes amazing."

"Don't you touch him!" Magnus snarled.

"Ah," Armand stood again, "So he's _that_ kind of friend, is he? My, my, my, Magnus, you have been a very naughty boy, haven't you? He's so young, and part angel as well. I think you're just trying to go to Hell, now."

"How do I even know he's there?" Magnus challenged.

"Well, if you want to speak to him, go right a head," he shoved the phone next to Alec's ear.

"M-Magnus?" he trembled.

"Alec, darling?" Alec started crying softly.

"Magnus, hel-help."

"Shh…It's alright, it's okay, baby. Are you okay?"

"M-my body hurts. And I'm c-cold," he trembled.

"It's going to be alright. He won't hurt you anymore, okay? I promise." Alec looked up at Armand doubtfully.

"Magnus, pl-please, help me."

"I will, Alexander, I will. I promise. It's going to take me some time to get to you, okay?"

"Please, Magnus…" he sobbed.

"Shhshhsh, it's alright, shhhh…It's okay, baby, don't cry, shh. I will be to you in three days, I promise. I need you to strong for me."

"I c-can't, I-I can't, Magnus."

"Yes you can, darling. You-"

"N-no, Armand blew th-this orange dust in m-my face. I c-can't…"

"Shh…okay, okay, baby. I know, I know. It's alright. Shh…I need you to be as strong as you can, okay? And remember what I told you, alright? You remember?"

"Yes," Alec sniffed, "I wi-will."

"I love you," Magnus said, pain in his voice.

"I love you t-too." Alec sobbed harder when Armand took the phone away.

"Alec? Alec?" Magnus said hopefully.

"When will I have it, Magnus?" Armand asked, still amused.

"It's protected. It'll take three days to get it."

"Then I suggest you hurry," Armand grinned.

"Armand, please, don't hurt him," Magnus begged. Armand laughed.

"No promises."

"If you hurt him you'll never see that book!" Magnus bellowed.

"If I don't have The Book in three days I will kill this little Shadowhunter without any sort of remorse. You will get that book to me. And if any Nephilim get involved, if anything besides a warlock comes anywhere _near_ this place in three days I will kill him. So don't try that little tracking spell, or whatever it is that Shadowhunters do to find their lost. I can make this boy's death last for days, and you know that. Your three days start now, Magnus. And I will do what I want to the Shadowhunter in the mean time." He closed the phone and pocketed it. He grinned at Alec.

"And now the fun starts."

--Jeez, what a dick! Feedback please!--


	7. Bad Moon Rising

7

**Bad Moon Rising**

Magnus let the phone fall to the floor. He bowed his head, tears falling slowly from his eyes. The storm outside continued to rage. Thunder and bright lightning, buckets of rain falling in sheets, being tossed in the howling wind.

"I'm not staying here," he said quietly, his voice strong. But his hands were shaking. His eyeliner was smeared down his face from tears. "If there's no reason for me to be hiding then I'm not." He stood, throwing his suitcase on the bed and flicking his wrist. Everything flew in in an instant. The suitcase closed and zipped itself. "I'm going home. I need to get stared on-"

"Magnus," Adriana put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll get it. You worry about Alec, alright?"

Magnus looked at her, tears suppressed. "You figured out where it is?"

"Yes," she said, genuine pain in her eyes at the sight of her distressed friend. She understood. The man he loved was in the hands of a madman. There was no telling what Armand would do to him. And if that thought scared her, there was no questioning why there was such a horrible storm outside. "Let me worry about getting The Book back. You make sure Alec is alright, okay? You've got enough to worry about without this too."

"Thank you," he said quietly, taking the suitcase.

"Magnus," She touched his face, turning it to make him look at her, "You will get him back." Magnus nodded, looking at the floor.

"I promised I would protect him, Adriana. I've broken that promise," he mumbled sadly.

"You were trying to keep him safe. How were you supposed to know-?"

"I sent him away! I sent him right into that monster's arms. It's all my fault…" he paused, gaining his composure back.

"I'll be by your house tomorrow, alright?" She said gently. He nodded, heading toward the door.

"Adriana," For the first time in her life, Adriana heard tears in Magnus's voice. "Please, hurry. It won't be easy, but please, try and hurry. He's scared, and hurt, and alone. And he's just a child…I'm doing everything in my power to not go storming in there with everything I have to try and get him out before Armand kills him. But I can't do that. The risk is too high. It's killing me. So please, get that stupid book so I can get my Alec back."

"I promise I will get it as fast as I can," she said without hesitation.

"Thank you."

* * *

Magnus shut the door to his apartment with a slam. He threw the suitcase somewhere next to him, not caring where it fell. He was surprised that his house was in tact. Armand had planned to take Alec all along. There was no plan B. He fell on his back in his bed, listening to the monstrous storm he was causing outside.

His phone rang. He jumped up, his heart leaping. He opened it quickly, anxiously.

"Hello?!"

"Magnus?" It wasn't Armand. It was Jace. "Magnus, what the hell is going on? I can't find Alec. Izzy's losing her mind, Maryse knows something's up. What's going on?" He wasn't hostile, he was worried. Magnus swallowed and sighed.

"Jace, what I am about to tell you might just make you hate me for forever. And I will understand if you never want to speak to me again, or would like to kill me," he said quietly.

"Did you hurt Alec?!" Now Jace was enraged.

"NO!" Magnus barked. "I could never…I wouldn't…" he took a breath, unable to get the tears in his eyes to leave. "Jace, despite what you think sometimes, I am not a bad person. I love Alec, I love him as much as you love Clary. I couldn't hurt him if I tried. Now listen…"

He told Jace everything he knew. Everything. And when he was finished, he expected screaming and cursing.

"And, you think this is your fault?" Jace asked. "Magnus, I think Armand would have got Alec regardless of whether or not he went with you or not."

"It is my fault," Magnus said, leaving no room for Jace to interrupt. "Now, look, Jace I know you want to get every weapon you own and go find Alec. But you can't-"

"Like hell I can't!"  
"Jace, listen to me!" Magnus barked desperately. "If you go anywhere close to where Alec is Armand will know, and Armand will kill your brother. And don't use that tracking rune, either. He'll know about that too."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to tell Isabelle and Maryse?" he asked, desperate, angry. Magnus bowed his head.

"Tell them that this is my doing. It's my fault that this happened. And tell them I will get Alec back, no matter what it takes I will get him back," he said quietly.

"I believe you bu-, oh crap."

"Magnus?" Maryse's cool voice cut through his ears like a knife. "Magnus, what have you done with my son?!"

"Maryse, listen to me-"

"I knew, I _knew_ as soon as I found out he was involved with you that something like this would happen."

"Maryse, please-"

"I swear to God, warlock, if anything happens to my son because of you-"

"Maryse, I will get Alec back!" He yelled. "I swear I will. And if Alec agrees that being with me isn't worth it, I'll leave all of your lives forever." Even the thought of that situation was almost unbearable, but he would do it.

"That better be a promise-" He hung up.

He glanced at the clock. It was already twelve thirty. How, he didn't know. He yanked off his jacket and his shirt, anger strong enough to strengthen the storm outside more. He threw his tight jeans somewhere in the dark room before collapsing on his bed, grabbing the nearest pillow and clutching it as tight as he could, tight enough to hurt his fingers. He looked out his bedroom window.

A strange thing happened then. The lightning was still blindingly bright, the thunder was loud enough to hurt your ears, the rain made it hard to see six inches in front of your face. But the clouds, the clouds literally parted from the moon and went around it. Like magic. Magnus stared at the full orb, allowing himself to let go completely. He sobbed hard into the pillow, tears soaking his face. His throat ached under the sudden strain, his chest tight, heart bleeding.

"Alec…" He cried, staring at the moon.

He remembered that conversation with Alec. It seemed like another world from now.

* * *

_The fireworks were going off above us. Clary was leaning against Jace, watching the colors play across the sky. I was holding Alec's hand, finally happy that we didn't have to hide anymore. I glanced at the young boy next to me, smiling contentedly. I pulled him closer. He rested his head on my shoulder, squeezing my hand. _

"_I want you to remember something," I said only loud enough for him to hear. "If we're ever apart, for whatever reason, look at the moon. I'll be looking at it too. That way, no matter what, we're never away from each other." _

_He kissed my cheek, making butterflies flutter in my stomach. _

"_You're gonna make Clary jealous," he said. "I don't think Jace gave her the moon." For the first time in at least a century, I blushed. _

* * *

Magnus sobbed harder at the memory, wishing more than anything in the world that he could be holding Alec right now, telling him that it was okay, making sure that no matter what, he wasn't scared or alone.

"I love you, Alec…"

* * *

Alec fell on the concrete floor, hard. The cell door closed, Armand's chuckle echoing through the room. He heard his shoes click down the hall and fade away to nothing.

It was only then that Alec allowed himself to cry. He'd done his best not to scream and cry; he'd tried to be strong, like Magnus had said.

Armand's knife was sharp. It cut deep, or shallow, depending on where he decided to slice.

He sobbed hard, his face in the floor. He twisted his bleeding wrists, trying to find a more comfortable position for them. He didn't. His body bled and trembled in the cold. His heart yearned for warm hands and bright green eyes.

He looked up through the small window, through the bars, past the rain. He scooted himself forward when he didn't find what he was looking for. He bit his wounded lip in pain as his muscles screamed at him to stop moving, but he needed to see it, he had to.

He collapsed when he saw it, crying again.

He needed to feel Magnus's arms right now. He needed to feel his touch and his kiss, he needed to hear his voice. He'd never been so scared.

He cried, never taking his eyes off the moon. He could almost hear him talking, like he was right there.

"_I love you, Alec…"_

"I l-love you t-too, Magnus…"

* * *

They both cried themselves to sleep looking at the closest thing they had to being together.

-- :'( --


	8. Magic Man

8

**Magic Man**

When he woke up, he wasn't sure if it was still night or morning. The clouds were so dark it was hard to tell. It must be day. The moon was gone. Alec rolled on his side, hissing when he felt cuts split. He wished he could fight. He wished he could be brave and struggle through his pain like he knew he could on a normal basis. But now he couldn't. Armand's potion made it impossible. He was so scared and tired. In a puff of dust he'd been broken.

He also wished Magnus were here. Magnus would keep him strong and keep him fighting. He would keep him safe. He remembered a happier time, a happier day, a happier moment that seemed like it was in another dimension.

* * *

_We were standing a few buildings down from the Institute. I was still too scared to have Magnus anywhere near my family._

_I'd been out with him a few times now. He was so different, more than anything or anyone I had ever seen. He smiled slightly at me, his bright eyes literally shining in the dim light of the night. He brushed a piece of well-gelled hair out of his eyes, black nails catching the glare of the streetlight. _

"_So," I began, swallowing hard, "I'll, um, see you again…soon?" _

_He grinned, the action lighting up his whole face, making my heart skip a beat. Magnus was mysterious, funny, a little mischievous, and most definitely beautiful. He was unlike Jace in every way possible, but I was still attracted to him. More than I'd like to admit._

"_As you wish, Alexander," he said quietly. He looked at me for a moment, his face unreadable, as if he were trying to make a decision. He obviously came to one. He slowly started to lean toward me, cautiously almost. I felt myself leaning forward too, closing my eyes, my heart hammering so hard it hurt._

_His lips touched mine, gentle and soft. Everything exploded. Every bit of tension I had melted away with any and every care or worry I had. For the first time in my life, I'd kissed another boy._

_I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and wanting to be even closer to him. He gingerly held my waist, as if he was afraid he'd break me. He sighed contentedly. After a few moments he gripped my hip tighter, pulling me flush with his body, deepening the kiss even further. _

_The streetlight above our heads popped out, shattering the bulb._

_We broke apart at the sudden outburst. I looked up at the light, then at him. He smiled meekly._

"_Sorry," he mumbled, embarrassed, "uh, stuff does that when I, um…" I kissed his cheek, making myself blush and him smile. _

"_Bye, Magnus."_

* * *

Alec cried into the floor, his heart twisting in agonizing knots.

"M-Magnus!" He sobbed. He needed him so desperately right now. "Ma-Magnus, please…"

"Aw," a voice behind him cooed, "poor little thing," Armand's shoes clicked closer to him. He bent down next to him -suit velvet and a deep red this time- turning his face. "Poor, sweet little angel. Do you miss Magnus?" Alec nodded slowly, sniffing. "Don't worry, little Alec, you'll talk to Magnus soon," his amused smile changed from amused to malicious. "Very soon."

He grabbed a fistful of Alec's hair and hauled him up, dragging him out of the cell, laughing at his frantic pleas and whimpers.

* * *

"_ALEC!_" Magnus woke with a start, screaming the name. He was soaked in a cold sweat, shaking. He wiped the tears off of his face, trying to get his breathing under control.

"Magnus!" There was a hand on his shoulder. For one fleeting moment he thought-

But it was Adriana.

She looked at him steadily, deeply worried. She'd only seen him like this once before, this sad, and scared and alone. The day she met him.

* * *

_787 years ago…_

_I turned corner after corner, delving deeper and deeper into the horrible part of this city. I sensed power, and a great deal of it. I knew it was close. And I was ready to fight if they wanted to fight me. _

_I walked into the abandoned building where the power was radiating from. I frowned. A warlock with this much power would certainly stay far away from a place like this. They would be far more experienced and living somewhere much better, or at least a little better. Nevertheless, I sparked my fingertips and waited. I looked around again, waiting for someone to show themselves or for some sort of trap to go off. Neither happened. _I _found_ him_. _

_He was curled in a ball in the corner, shielding his face, and trying desperately to sink deeper into the solid wall. His fingers were blackened, clothes tattered and worn, feet bare. He was just a child. _

_The lightning in my hands died. I walked to him slowly and knelt down. He doubled his efforts to get away from me. _

"_Shh…calm yourself, child, it is alright," I gently pushed his hands away._

"_No!" He turned his face into the shadows, trembling. "Leave this place! I am a demon, a monster! I am cursed, please, leave me! I beg of you, leave me!" He was crying softly. I saw the scars on his arms, the burns on his legs. I understood then. He thought I was going to hurt him. _

"_If you are a monster," I turned his face to look at me. "Then so am I." _

_His wide eyes were like a cat's, luminescent green in color. Just like my own purple ones._

"_Who are you?" He whispered. "Wh-what am I?" I smiled._

"_I am Adriana. And you and I are warlocks." _

_The news didn't calm him, as I had anticipated. His eyes filled with tears, lips shaking. _

"_No, no…God, I am damned! I deserve to die! Father was right, Father was right…" he sobbed into his hands, ashamed and terrified._

"_Shh…easy, child. Calm thyself. You do not deserve to die, nor do you deserve damnation. You are not a monster. You have a gift. And there are others like you. We are not demons or monsters." He looked up at me, tears slipping down his cheeks, making my heart ache. _

"_I-I killed them. So m-many people. I did not mean…I killed my mother, my father…I did not mean for-"_

"_Hush, child, shh…Were they attempting to hurt you?" He nodded. "Were you frightened?" He nodded again. I smiled gently. "It is not your fault that happened, child. That was something you could not control. I can teach you how to control it. I can teach you how to harness your power. I can help you."_

_He looked up at me, hope in his eyes. He looked so tired and scared and alone, so very alone. It was like the whole world had turned its back on him._

"_What is your name?" I asked._

"_M-Magnus." He stammered. I smiled._

"_Magnus," I repeated. "How old are you?" _

"_Thirteen," he looked at me curiously. "How old are you?" _

"_I am seven hundred years old," his eyes grew. "I know, I don't look it, do I?" He shook his head. "This is what we can do. I'm not sure how long we can live, but I have not perished, yet, have I?" He shook his head again. "Would you like to leave this place, Magnus?" he nodded. _

_I stood, stretching out my hand to him. He hesitated. "I am not going to harm you, Magnus. I swear to God."_

_He hesitated for only a second more before taking my hand. I knew from that second on we would be friends._

* * *

"Magnus, are you alright?" She asked.

"No," he stood and went to his dresser, retrieving clothes," I'm as far away from alright as you can possibly get."

"I'll have the book by tomorrow," Adriana said, sounding tired. "It takes a lot of energy to get it. Good job on that," she smiled, trying to joke with him. He didn't seem to understand.

"I'll finish it if you need me to," he said. She frowned.

"Magnus, you and I both know you don't have the strength for that," He was already emotionally and mentally drained, which was taking a physical toll on him as well. "It'd kill you."

"If it got Alec safe there isn't anything I wouldn't do." He pulled his clothes on slowly. He looked lost, empty. He was pale, the circles under his eyes looked like bruises. Being without Alec was literally killing him.

He sat down next to her, looking so incredibly miserable and heart broken it hurt to look at him.

"He'll be okay," she assured, squeezing his knee. Thunder crashed violently outside.

"He better be," he growled dangerously, "for Armand's sake." Adriana opened her mouth to speak. She was cut off by the ringing of Magnus's cell phone.

He leapt across the room, grabbing it.

"Hello?!" A bloodcurdling scream met his ears. His knees started to shake, bile rising to his throat, heart stopping, wind leaving his lungs as if he'd been punched.

"_ALEC!!_" He screamed, tears spilling down his cheeks without his knowledge. He fell to his knees, legs going numb.

"Hello, Magnus," Armand said calmly. "I believe little Alec is enjoying his stay here."

The screams echoed in the background. The storm outside turned into the storm of the century.

--More soon!--


	9. A Scry in the Night

9

**A Scry in the Night**

Alec screamed and shrieked as the boiling wax fell over his bare skin.

"NUUAAAAAHHH!" He was strapped down to a wooden table, unable to move as one of the warlocks that had hit him earlier dripped the hot wax over his skin. His muscles strained against the restraints as pain ravaged his body.

Armand laughed.

"Leave him alone!" Magnus bellowed. Armand motioned for more wax to be poured.

"No, no, please! PLEASE!" Alec begged. The man above him grinned and tilted the candle. His chest erupted in agony, burning, searing, scaring. "AHHHHUHUH! MAGNUS!"

"Please, Armand, please, I'm begging you! Don't hurt him! PLEASE!" Magnus pleaded.

"Now, why would I do a silly thing like that?" Armand chortled. "I rather enjoy hurting him, watching him writhe and squirm."

"You sick son of a-"

"GAAHUHN! AGH! MAGNUS, HELP ME!" Alec shrieked, sobbing as his skin was scorched yet again. "Magnus, Magnus…"

"Aw," Armand cooed, "Looks like he wants you to help him, Magnus." He held the phone out, near Alec, so Magnus could hear him crying.

"Magnus, help me," he sobbed. "Magnus…please…"

"Alec," Magnus breathed, air leaving his lungs.

Adriana put her hand on his shoulder, wincing at the thunder that rumbled outside.

"Would you like to talk to him?" Armand asked, looking down at the crying boy who was in so much pain he didn't even know he was there. He smiled, shoving the phone against Alec's cheek.

"Alec?"

"Mah-agnus," Alec cried. "Magnus, pl-please, help. It hurts…s-so much."

"Shh…It's alright, darling. It's okay. What's he doing to you, baby?" Magnus asked gently, managing to keep himself from crying, his voice on the verge of breaking.

"W-wax. It's all ov-over m-me. And I-I'm na-naked. It hu-hurts, Mag-n-nus, pl-please," he whimpered. The warlock shut his eyes and swallowed.

"Shh, it's alright. It's okay, Alexander. I'll be there soon, I promise," he swore.

Armand leaned down over Alec, caressing his cheek. Alec whimpered.

"St-stop! D-don't!" he begged. Armand chuckled.

"Shhshhh, hush, Alec. It's alright darling. Shh…It's okay," Magnus soothed. Armand stepped back, grinning.

"I'm s-scared, Magnus," Alec gulped. "I wan-wanna go ho-home."

"I'll get you home, baby. You'll be home soon, I promise."

Alec groaned in pain, tears trickling down his face from innocent eyes.

"I l-lo-love you, Magn-nus," he trembled. Magnus shut his eyes, a tear escaping to his face.

"I love you too, Alexander."

Armand stood over him, holding a candle. Alec shook his head.

"Please, pl-lease, Armand, n-no. Please!" Armand barked a laugh and tipped it, pouring the wax over sensitive skin. Alec screamed, bloodcurdling, echoing.

Magnus's throat tightened, his heart stopping, stomach tying in a knot and sinking like a brick.

"_NO!! ALEC!!_"

Alec was sobbing harshly, nuzzling his cheek closer to the phone.

"Mahagnus…pl-please…I c-can't, I ca-can't…I n-need you, pl-please," he cried.

"Shh…It's alright, it's alright. Don't cry, baby, it's okay. I'll be there soon. I _will_ come for you tomorrow, I promise," Magnus assured.

Armand took the phone away.

"No! Magnus! MAGNUS! Please! Magnus!" He screamed, crying.

"Alec? Alec?!" Magnus yelled desperately.

"Am I going to get that book soon?" He asked, smiling, deeply pleased with himself.

"Yes. Yes I will have it for you. Please, Armand, please don't hurt him anymore. I'll so anything, just don't hurt him," Magnus begged, his voice raw.

"And what would you do, Magnus? What could you offer me to make me stop hurting this," he touched Alec's face again, tracing his lips, making him sob once, "beautiful, little lamb?"

"Me," Magnus said. "I'll give you me. I'll let you have me and The Book. You can do whatever you want to me, but you can't hurt Alec anymore and you have to let him go. Take me, Armand, please. Don't hurt my Alec anymore." Armand was silent for a moment.

"You hear that, Alec?" He grinned. "Magnus wants to trade himself for you? Do you want that? Do you want him to get hurt like this instead of you?"

"NO!" Alec yelled. "No, y-you can't! You can-can't hurt Magnus, pl-please!"

"And he wants to give me The Book of the White too."

"No, Magnus, please! I-I'm n-not worth it, nohoh…" He shut his eyes, turning his face away from Armand's laughing voice.

"I think that's a no, Magnus," Armand chuckled. "Now, I want that book by tomorrow night."

"You'll have it. I swear," Magnus swallowed, blinking rapidly again. "Armand, please, have mercy on him. He's just a child. Don't hurt him anymore, I'm begging you. You can hurt me instead…please."

"No promises," Armand grinned. And he hung up.

He swaggered over to Alec, grinning.

"So pretty, aren't you?" He brushed Alec's dark hair off of his damp forehead. "So innocent," he grazed his fingertips over his neck. "So naïve," his chest. "So vulnerable," his stomach. "So…exposed," his upper thigh. Alec whimpered, his body pulsating in time with his severe burns. He was in so much agony he could barely see straight.

Armand looked at him for another beat, touching his body and his face, making him whimper and try to get away.

Then, suddenly, Armand ripped the restraints off of his wrists and ankles. He grabbed a fistful of the young Shadowhunter's hair and dragged him off of the table, throwing him to the floor.

Alec shrunk away from Armand, trying to cover himself, give himself a little dignity, and block any blows he might receive.

Armand walked over to a darkened wall, looking up at it as if he were searching for something. He found it. He took the whip down from the wall and sauntered back in the boy's direction, turning it over almost lovingly in his hands. His eyes shifted to Alec, face stretching into a smile.

Alec feared that smile. That smile, no matter how beautiful a face it was on, meant pain, suffering, tears and agony.

Armand cracked the whip in the air, a warning shot. Alec trembled.

"Run."

--Aw, poor little guy :( Feedback plz!--


	10. Show Me the Magic

10

**Show Me the Magic**

Magnus dropped the phone, letting the dial tone go. He bowed his head and started to sob softly. Adriana was taken aback. It had been a very long time since she'd heard Magnus cry like this. And that scared her a little. She came up behind him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Magnus?" He looked up at her, deep sadness in his eyes. And guilt.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault, Adriana. He's hurting him to get to me. And…and I don't know what to do…" He sobbed harder. She knelt down in front of him, hugging him. "Shh…It's alright, Magnus. There's nothing you can do. Absolutely nothing. I'm going to work my ass off to get The Book as fast as I can, alright? You _will_ get Alec back. All Armand wants is The Book. But we can't give it to him."

His head snapped up, looking angry.

"If you think I'm not trading it for Alec then-"

"No, Magnus, listen to me," she said, trying to get through to him. "Armand doesn't know I'm alive, does he? Neither you nor I may be able to take him alone. It would help if you had some back up. I'll follow you there, alright?"

"I'm finishing Armand myself," he growled. "If that's what it comes to."

"Do you honestly think he'll go peacefully?" She asked rhetorically. He bowed his head.

"What if he…what if he…kills Alec before..." He shut his eyes. She shook her head.

"You can't think like that, Magnus. Alec will be fine," she assured. Magnus swallowed.

"He's so scared, Adriana. He's only a child, he shouldn't have to…I asked him to take me instead." Her eyes grew.

"Magnus, you…you know what Armand will do to you, don't you? He'll, god, Magnus you can't!" She exclaimed.

"He wouldn't do it. I offered him me and The Book and he said no," he mumbled. "I don't understand why."

"Maybe he knows that he can hurt you more if he has Alec," she suggested. He bowed his head again, tears welling in his luminescent eyes.

"I just want him back, Adriana. I want my Alec back. I won't rest until he's in my arms again. I just want to hold him again." He started to sob, wrapping his arms around his chest, trying to hold in the agony.

The rain outside poured in buckets, flooding the streets. Many Mundanes were confused by the harsh weather that still wasn't showing up on radar and seemed to have come from nowhere.

Adriana touched Magnus's cheek and coaxed him up, sitting him down on the bed.

"Shh," she hugged him. "We'll get him back, Magnus. It's alright."

Magnus continued to cry. He remembered another time when he thought he'd never see Alec again. Such a long time ago…

* * *

"_What is it?" I asked, smiling lightly. Alec was staring at the floor, taking a moment before he answered. My smile faded. Don't let this be that kind of talk. Please…please…_

"_Magnus, I…I…I'm not…I don't want to be with you…anymore," he said, at least giving me the decency of looking at me. _

_I felt like I'd been punched, hard, in the stomach. I could barely breathe. I'd let myself fall for Alec, fast and hard, and this is what I got for it. The first time I open my heart in six hundred years and this is what happens. It gets broken again. _

_I kept the emotions away from my face. My expression stayed neutral; if I was lucky it would stay that way. _

"_If that's how you feel," I said, keeping my voice even with great difficulty. He nodded at the ground, his jaw fixed. _

"_It is," he said quietly. I nodded, managing to keep myself from begging him not to do this, crying and yelling by some sort of miracle._

"_Okay," I looked at the ground. "I'll leave, then." He nodded. I felt my heart shatter. I walked past him, pieces of my heart throbbing when his smell overwhelmed me. I shut my eyes for a brief second before grabbing the doorknob._

"_Goodbye, Alec," I said, voice strong. _

"_Goodbye, Magnus."_

_I went back to Ragnor Fell's cottage, letting my tears come freely. I thought I had found that someone. That one person that I could love with everything I had. But I was wrong. I was so very wrong. I stood behind the house, looking out at the fields. I threw my hand out, smashing a tree to smithereens about three hundred yards away from me. I blew up everything around me, screaming, crying. _

_What was left of my heart ached horribly, like it was bleeding, gushing, throbbing. _

_I collapsed against the back wall, sobbing, hating myself. Was there something I could've done to stop this? Could I have prevented this? What did I do?!_

_I tried to understand why he would do something like this. I tried to understand if there was another reason as to why he broke up with me. Maybe he was just confused. Maybe I wasn't what he wanted, I didn't know. I didn't know until we were in the Accords Hall._

_He finished drawing the rune on my hand and looked up at me. He didn't let my hand go, in fact his fingers entwined with mine. He was holding my hand in front of all of these people._

_My heart twisted. Why was he doing this to me? It hurts…_

"_Alec, what-?" I was cut off by his lips. My eyes were wide, disbelieving. The lips that were moving against mine were his. He was kissing me, really kissing me, in front of the entire Clave and population of Downworlders. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. He pulled away and looked up at me, touching my face._

"_I'm sorry, Magnus. I didn't know what I wanted. I didn't know you even cared about me. I thought you didn't care at all. But then you said you loved me, and…and now I know. I love you too, Magnus." I swallowed hard before smiling._

"_And you've officially introduced me to your parents." _

* * *

Adriana's voice brought him back to the present.

"Magnus, I have to go get it, alright?" She said. He nodded solemnly. "Hey," she turned his face to look at her, "It's going to be alright, okay?" He nodded again.

She left reluctantly, not wanting to leave Magnus in the state he was in.

Magnus stared at his hands, Alec's screams echoing in his ears, his desperately pleas for help, his sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Alec," he cried softly. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Alec ran hard. He had no idea where this strength was coming from, but he was running out of it, fast. He fell into walls and on the floor, tried to get doors open and found they were locked. He turned corner after corner, staggered down a flight of stairs before the whip struck him in the back. He fell down the rest. He pushed himself off of the floor and bolted down the nearest corridor. His chest was tight, and the cold air hurt his lungs. His feet were numb, his legs burned, his body throbbed with horrible anguish. But he ran. If he didn't the whip would hit him.

He fell against a door, reaching for the handle. He was surprised when it opened. He ran inside and stopped dead.

It was a room. It was the cell he had been in earlier.

"No," he breathed, wheezing. "God, no, please…" There was a crack and the whip struck him between his shoulder blades. He fell to the ground, rolling over once he hit concrete, whimpering. Armand grinned and moved to bring the whip down again. Alec backed up, staggering on his hands and falling several times. The whip hit him anyway. It wrapped around his arm, leaving a large welt that bled slowly. Alec cried out, tears in his sky blue eyes. He continued to back away. He wedged himself in the corner, still hiding his face. Armand laughed, long and hard.

The whip came down in a fury, striking his neck, his shoulders, his legs. He screamed and cried and begged. But Armand seemed to hit him harder and laugh more when he did so.

He dropped the whip once it was dripping with the young Shadowhunter's blood, breathing heavily and grinning. Alec was trembling, hardly able to take the added pain. The burns hadn't even started to cool yet, and now this.

He stayed curled in the ball he was in, covering himself and trying to block any other blows.

Armand chuckled and grabbed his arm, yanking him so hard Alec was surprised it didn't snap.

He threw him to the ground, dropping to the floor on top of him, motioning to the two other warlocks that had followed him. They held his arms down while he straddled the whimpering boy.

"No, no please, please, Armand, no!" Alec begged. Armand laughed and took a knife from the inside of his coat. He ran the blade across his cheek, grinning. Alec whimpered very quietly.

"I'm going to make sure Magnus doesn't want you, Alec. I'm going to make sure he's absolutely disgusted with the sight of you," the warlock grinned. He looked at the knife, whispering something that Alec could neither hear nor understand.

He smiled at Alec.

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"_

--Uh oh!--


	11. Nothing up My Sleeve

11

**Nothing up My Sleeve**

"_Do you have to be so mean to him?" I asked, shaking my head. He cocked his brow at me. _

"_There's no law that says I have to get along with my boyfriend's brother," Magnus said stubbornly. _

"_Yeah, but there's nothing that says you have to be an asshole to him either," I snapped. His brows rose. _

"_If you were paying attention, Alexander, he started it. He started with the name calling and banter. I just reacted. We bicker, it's what we do. Jace doesn't care for me much, and I don't really like him either. He's conceited and egotistical. And if he really isn't that way, as you've claimed so many times, then he needs to stop acting like he is or take the criticism," he said pointedly. _

"_It doesn't matter who started it, you should be the bigger person and not retaliate!" I said. He frowned, almost scowling at me._

"_Are you taking his side over mine?" He asked. _

"_Well he's sixteen and your 800 and something. You're the adult." _

"_So you _are_ taking his side," he accused. "I thought you said you were over him, Alec." _

"_I am!" I exclaimed. "Just because I think he's right in one situation doesn't mean I still have feelings for him!" _

"_I find that hard to believe, Alexander," Magnus growled. "I mean, after following him around like a puppy for the past six years that's a hard habit to break, isn't it?" _

"_I did not!" _

"_Don't lie to me, Alec, I know you!" Magnus shouted. "I thought that I was finally out of his shadow. But I suppose angel blood is harder to compete with than I anticipated." _

"_What are you talking about?!" I bellowed. _

"_I'm not good enough for you, is that it? Am I not good enough?! Do I have to try and beat Jace? He's so perfect and everything, hell, maybe I should start taking notes just to please you!" He yelled._

"_I never said that!" _

"_You don't have to! I can tell by how you talk about him. It's pathetic!" _

"_Oh, I'm pathetic now?!"_

"_Yes, Alec, you're PATHETIC!" That sent me over the edge._

"_JUST GET OUT OF HERE YOU FREAK!" As soon as the words left my lips I hated myself. I watched Magnus flinch like I had punched him. All signs of anger vanished. Tears welled in his eyes and his fists unclenched. I could almost see his broken heart in pieces on the floor. What have I done?_

"_Magnus, I…" I couldn't finish. What could I say to make up for that? He looked at the floor for a second before looking at me, a solitary tear trekking down his cheek._

"_I...I'm not a freak." I'd never heard his voice so small, so hurt. He turned and left._

"_Magnus!" But he was gone before I got to the hallway. "Damn it!" I slammed my bedroom door shut and fell back against it, sliding down to the floor._

_I couldn't believe I'd said that to him. Magnus had confided in me the things he'd gone through in his life. How his father beat him, how he'd almost been burned at the stake multiple times, how he'd been hated and called Monster, Demon, Freak, for centuries. Shunned, beaten. And if it wasn't for looking the way he did, it was for being gay. And I'd thrown it back in his face, the one vulnerable spot he had. God, I'm such an asshole._

_I had to go talk to him. I had to tell him I was sorry. I didn't mean it, I really didn't. I had to tell him that's not what I thought of him. I had to tell him. _

_I got to the loft as fast as I could and ran upstairs. I didn't need to buzz in, I had a key. _

_His front room was dark and empty, so was the rest of his house. For a moment I thought he wasn't here, until I heard sniffing in the other room. His bedroom. _

_His jacket, shirt and shoes had been discarded across the floor. He was lying on his bed, face buried in his pillow. His shoulders shook in the moonlight. God, what did I do?_

_I sat down next to him, reaching out to him, but dropping my hand before I could touch him. _

"_Come to see the freak show?" He asked, sitting up, keeping his face turned away from me._

"_Magnus, I-"_

"_It's alright, Alec. Everyone I've ever cared about has hurt me one way or another. If that's what you think about me then okay. I can live with that. It isn't the first time. If you don't want to be anywhere near me ever again that's alright too. I'm sorry for what I said. You aren't pathetic, Alexander." I touched his cheek, turning his face._

"_Magnus, look at me," I urged. His eyeliner was smeared down his cheeks from tears. His eyes were bright and red-rimmed and swollen. "I don't think you're a freak. I didn't mean that at all. I just…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, baby. I love you. I shouldn't have taken Jace's side over yours. That was stupid too. I'm so sorry and it will _never_ happen again." I kissed him softly. He put his hands on my neck and leaned against my chest, crying lightly._

"_Shh…" I soothed, smoothing his hair and rubbing his back. "I'm so sorry, shh…" I lied down with him, still calming him. He moved to wrap his arms around me. "No, Magnus. Let _me _hold _you_ this time." I held him close to me, resting my chin on the top of his head. I kissed his face and his neck periodically, trying to say without words how much he meant to me. _

* * *

Alec sobbed lightly. He'd never hold Magnus again. Magnus would never hold him. Not after this. No…no he would _never_ want him now.

He hoped Armand killed him soon. He was in such agony and emotional pain he could hardly think. He trembled in the dark corner, wishing he could have seen Magnus one more time. He had one shred of hope left. Armand might kill him quickly.

* * *

Adriana waved her hand around the area she needed to work, covering it with glamour. To everyone else, it looked like she wasn't even there. She looked at the streetlight that was only a few buildings down from The Institute, wondering why on Earth Magnus would hide it here. She found it by accident. She was drawn to it, quite literally. She wrote it. Her own magic was imprinted on it. It may not be sensed by other warlock's in such a way but it was with her.

She looked at the streetlight, taking a deep breath. She was already over half-way there. She looked at the streetlight for another beat before taking a deep breath and throwing her hands out.

The bottom of the streetlight started to glow, like there was a light underneath it. The lightning darting between her hands was almost as intense as the bolts above her head.

She'd gone through obstacle after obstacle, shield after shield, just to get this. And now she had to exert as much power as she could, draining herself to the point of being powerless. It was a smart thing for Magnus to do. There was no way to overpower it. You had to drain yourself more and more until you were powerless, so you couldn't use it right away once you had it.

The glow grew brighter by the second as her energy and focus built to incredible magnitudes. The lightning sparked between her fingers, rapidly draining her quickly.

"C'mon, damn it!" She bellowed, using every bit of magic she had in her.

The light under the lamp post was so bright she had to squint and turn her face away to keep going.

She was sweating and struggling to keep up with the mounting energy. Her hands were shaking, breathing hard, the light in her hands dying to a dim glow. She wasn't sure if she could go on any longer.

The streetlight moved, sliding to reveal a shallow hole in the concrete. The light died away.

She collapsed to her knees, gasping for air.

She reached into the hole and took out The Book, laughing lightly.

"You stupid little thing," she said to it. "All of that for a book."

Adriana hadn't seen it in centuries. The key to taking the whole world in a single sitting was resting in her hands. Her book. And she was about to hand it over to a monster. He would kill everyone. But she didn't have a choice. She had to give it to Armand. For Magnus, she had to do it for him.

She stood, watching the streetlight move back into place before she removed the glamour. She tucked The Book under her arm and walked back toward Magnus's loft, praying that they would get the young Shadowhunter back soon.

* * *

Magnus knew what he had to do. He had to get his Alec back, but he couldn't let Armand wipe out the world either. So he had an idea. He knew what to say to Armand. He knew what to do. And he hoped to a God he didn't know that it would work.

--More soon!!--


	12. The Rabbit's Out of the Hat

12

**The Rabbit's Out of the Hat**

Magnus looked up at the building. The clouds were black, the thunder horribly loud, lightning frighteningly bright.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Adriana whispered.

"Yes," he said stoically to what appeared to be thin air. "I'm quite sure. I have to do this Adriana. And remember, Armand is mine."

"I know," she said. "I'll signal you when I find him."

"Please, don't scare him," Magnus whispered, his expression pained. "And tell him I will be there son."

"I will."

The doors in front of them opened on their own accord.

"Go," Magnus said. He felt her brush past him as she ran into the building. Magnus took a deep breath and stepped inside, adjusting the book tucked under his arm.

The doors behind him shut with a metallic clang that rattled the whole foundation. The hall before him was vast and lavish, dimly lit by hundreds of candles lit with red fire.

"You never change, do you?" Magnus scoffed.

A man stepped out of the shadows, smirking.

"Neither do you, Magnus," Armand grinned.

"Oh, you'll find that I've changed quite a bit," he said darkly. Armand chuckled.

"I'm sure," he said, sounding amused. "Do you have it?"

"Where's Alec?" Magnus demanded. He grinned again.

"Oh, he's around," he chortled. "In fact he's doing quite well." Tiny sparks jumped in Magnus's hands in anger, but they died quickly. He couldn't get angry. Armand had the advantage if he was angry.

"I want to see him," he said calmly. "I need to know if he's still alive."

"What, Magnus, you don't trust me?"

"I'm not about to give you this book without knowing he's alright. That wouldn't be smart, now would it?" He returned Armand's smirk.

"You need proof he's alive," Armand stated, nodding. "Alright." He grinned maliciously, holding up his hand and clenching it into a fist. Somewhere far away, Magnus heard a painfully familiar scream.

"Enough!" He bellowed, shutting his eyes. "Enough." Armand dropped his hand; the screams stopped.

"Now, give me the Book."

"So that's it?" Magnus asked, starting to circle him. "I give you the book, you give me Alec, and I watch the world perish? We aren't even going to talk about this?"

"You're stalling, why?" Armand asked, circling as well.

"I'm not stalling," he swore. "There's just some things I don't understand."

"And they would be?"

"How did you figure out the Book of the White was in Wayland Manor?" He asked.

"I knew that Michael Wayland had died long ago, even before everyone thought he had. Valentine Morgenstern took over his estate with his little boy, Jonathon. But I hear that he wasn't really his boy, is that true?"

"It's none of your business," Magnus snapped.

"True. I knew that Valentine with all of his power hungry ways was sure to get his hands on it. So I bided my time until he really _was_ dead. It was only a matter of time anyway, and I went to retrieve it. Too bad you got your hands on it before I could," he growled. There was a pause before Magnus spoke again.

"Why Alec?" He asked. "Why not take me? I'm the one you should be angry with, not him. He's innocent, what has he done to you?"

"Ha!" Armand laughed. "You really think I took Alec to hurt _him_?"

"Yes," Magnus stated. "He had something you always wanted and you wanted to punish him for it." He shook his head.

"No, Magnus. I took Alec to do to you what you did to me. I took away what you loved most!" He yelled, losing some of that infamous charm. "You took what I loved most in this world, you ripped it away like it was nothing!"

He stopped walking, his face contorted in anger, rage obvious in his eyes and in his voice, his control and smirk gone.

"I loved you, Magnus! I loved you, and you left me! I took Alec away to hurt you the same way you hurt me!"

"You _loved_ me?!" Magnus bellowed, incredulous. "All you did was hurt me! I gave you everything I had, and all you did was take! You hurt me, Armand, you hurt me everyday of my life! Because of you I didn't let myself love for three centuries! If anyone, _anyone_ should want revenge, it should be _ME_!" Armand threw his arms out, the red lightning bright in the dark hallway.

"You never appreciated anything I did for you, did you?! You were _MINE_! What makes Alec so special?! Why him?! _WHY HIM, MAGNUS?!"_

"He's everything you aren't! He's kind, and sweet and he would never, EVER, HURT ME! HE LOVES ME, ARMAND! _UNLIKE YOU_!!" Magnus's hands were ablaze.

"I'm going to kill you, Magnus. And then, then I'm going to kill your _precious_ Alec. I suppose you won't see the Mundanes die after all." Magnus scowled, anger fueling his powers and making the light brighter. He felt the phone in his pocket vibrate and he knew what he had come for was safe.

"Neither will you."

* * *

Armand's minions were scattered about the ground, unconscious. They were all but too easy to take care of, and they would have been whether Adriana was visible or not.

She looked down at the ground, taking a moment to catch her breath. She gasped. There were blood smears leading down the hall and around the corner, like someone had been dragged.

"Alec," she said quietly. She followed the smears and drops and blood pools, twisting and turning further and further into this labyrinth of hallways and rooms.

She reached a door where the stains had stopped. She opened the door and looked inside. The room was nearly pitch black. And against the wall, about seven feet long and three feet high was a cage.

It was too dark to tell, but she was sure she knew who was inside. She shut her eyes for a moment, whispering the spell that would hopefully rematerialize her. And it did. She sighed, relieved. She sparked one of her hands, lighting the torch on the other side of the room with purple fire.

She walked closer to the cage, looking for any sign of life. How could Armand be so cruel to do this too? He'd already been through Hell, why would he need to do this too?

"Hello?" She said quietly. A small whimper echoed through the room. She knelt down in front of it, trying to look through the uniform square holes in the metal. She could make out the other side of the cage and the wall on the other side, but no sign of life. "Alec?" Nothing.

A pair of bright blue eyes looked up at her suddenly, bloody fingers peeking through the holes.

"Alec?"

"Adriana?" A small, broken voice asked. She smiled at him.

"It's me," she said, kneeling to meet his eyes. "I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" She moved to open the cage.

"No!" He yelled weakly. She stopped. "No, pl-please. Don't, don't…"

"Alec, it's alright," she assured. "Magnus will be here soon, I promise," She dialed his number on her phone and let it ring twice before hanging up. "He'll be here for you soon."

"No," Alec whimpered, backing away from her. "No, he c-can't. He can't…" Loud bangs and yells reached their ears.

"Alec, let me help you," she pleaded. "Please, I-"

"No!" He sobbed. "No, leave m-me alone. Pl-please, just l-leave me alo-alone."

Adriana turned around, shutting her eyes.

"_Hurry, Magnus._"

--Aww :'( More soon!--


	13. Now You See Me

13

**Now You See Me**

He fell to the ground, again, stars dancing before his eyes. Armand's laughter echoed in his ears.

"Get up, Magnus!" He called. "Get up and fight me!" He pushed himself up, swaying slightly before regaining his balance.

"You're anger is making you weak, Magnus!" He jeered. "You're still that naïve boy that I knew all of those centuries ago. You're letting your emotions cloud your power!"

Magnus threw a violent spell at him, yelling in anger and frustration. Armand dodged it without an effort. He threw his head back, laughing. A red light flew at Magnus and struck him square in the chest, knocking him down again.

Magnus gasped, the wind knocked out of him, dizzy.

Armand stood over him, putting his boot on his aching chest, leaning on his knee. Magnus groaned.

"Still so weak. So vulnerable. Little Magnus, always following me around like some lost puppy. Then Adriana got to you, huh? Turned you against me, is that it?! You needed me once. And you're nothing without me. You haven't changed at all. You're still as weak as you were when I left you," he grinned.

Magnus glared up at him. He threw his hand out.

The force of the blow knocked Armand across the room and into the stairs.

"So are you," Magnus growled. He jumped to his feet, waiting for Armand to stand up again. "You're the weak one, Armand, not me. You haven't changed from the pompous, conceited man you were all of those centuries ago," Armand threw a spell at him, one that Magnus blocked easily. "You're a coward," Another, more fierce bolt of light. Another block. "And I'm stronger than you."

"You were bluffing," Armand gasped. Magnus thought of Alec's screams, his begging, his tears, and how angry that made him. Murderously angry. He let his emotions fuel his energy, filling him to the brim. The effect was so powerful it literally lifted him off the ground. He looked down at Armand and struck him in the chest with a light so bright he had to shut his own eyes.

Armand fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Magnus touched back down to the ground and stormed over to him. He grabbed the warlock's throat, lifting him up off of the ground.

"Are you going to kill me, Magnus?" Armand choked, his red eyes wide. Magnus tightened his grip, lip twitching in hate. "Mag-" He felt the life slowly start to leave Armand. He wanted him to die, he wanted it desperately.

"_Alec…what if he were here? What if he were watching you drain the life out of him?_" He shut his eyes, tears in them.

"_He wouldn't let me. And…and if I did…God, the way he'd look at me…like a…like a-_"

"_Monster._"

He dropped Armand. The warlock gasped on the ground, clutching his singed throat, coughing. Magnus bent down and grabbed his collar, yanking him forward.

"If I see you again, or if you _ever_ go near Alec, or any of my friends ever again I will slaughter you on sight. Do you understand me?" He stood, shoving him to the ground.

"I'm showing you mercy, Armand. Which is more than you can say for Alec…or me." He spun on his heel, going to find the reason he was living.

* * *

Magnus ran through hallway after hallway, desperately searching. He saw blood on the floor and his stomach turned. He ran faster, following the trail. He threw open the heavy door and jogged over to Adriana, winded.

"Where is he?" He asked. She looked over her shoulder, chewing her lower lip. Magnus felt like he was going to puke when he saw the cage. "He's…he's in..?" She nodded. He was suddenly furious.

"Why didn't you let him out?!" He stormed over to it, trying to find the opening. He saw symbols on the side, ancient and unreadable by most. A lock.

"Damn it, Armand," he hissed. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Fingers, just the tips, were poking through the holes. "Alec?" His heart leapt. He gingerly placed his fingers over the bloodied ones, hardly daring to believe how close they were to each other. "It's okay, Alec. It's alright. I'm going to get you out of there, okay?" He said gently.

"No!" Alec cried. "Ma-Magnus, no. Leave me here. J-just go." The warlock ducked his head to meet the younger boy's eyes. He could barely make them out in the dark, but he could see him. He'd missed those eyes so much.

"Why would I leave you, baby?" He asked. "We're going to leave this place. It's alright now, he can't hurt you."

"No," Alec pulled away, disappearing into the shadows. "N-no, Magnus, please."

"_Aperio_," Magnus whispered. The cage opened with a creak.

"Magnus, wait-" He ignored her and ducked inside, unable to be away from Alec for a second longer. But he stopped short, horrified.

The shadows made it hard to see, but he could get the gist of everything. Alec's naked body trembled violently in the dim light. He saw the horrible burns all over his body, though they were hard to make out past all of the bruises, welts, cuts and blood. His face was in his hands and turned away from the light.

The soft sobs escaping his throat snapped Magnus out of his horrified stare. He crept forward, rubbing the back of Alec's head in an attempt to soothe him.

"Alexander," he whispered. "It's alright, darling. It's over now. You're safe," Alec didn't respond. "Alec, look at me, baby." Alec shook his head, hard.

"Alec, it's alright. What's wrong? You can look at me."

"No, no I can't," he cried. "I can't M-Magnus. You won't wane m-me anymore. I can't…"

"Alec, that's crazy. Of course I want you. I _love_ you. Please," he tried to coax his hands away, "Just look at me darling."

Alec sobbed harder and slowly, very slowly, he looked up.

The breath left Magnus's lungs along with his ability to hear and speak. Three long, deep cuts went diagonally across his face. One from his cheek, over his lips onto his chin, another from his temple, across his nose to jaw and the last from forehead to his cheek. And there were dozens more around them. Some shallow, some deep, and some that were still bleeding.

"Alec," he breathed. "Oh my God."

"I told y-you you wouldn't w-want me," Alec cried, bowing his head.

"No, no," Magnus lifted his chin. "Alec, why wouldn't I want you?"

"Look at me!" His bright, tear-filled eyes were a brilliant contrast against his blood-soaked face. Tears leaked down his face, turning pink as they fell down his cheeks. Magnus shook his head, cradling his face between his hands.

"Alexander," he was crying too, "These will go away. And even if they don't, I don't care. It doesn't matter what you look like, I will still think you're the most beautiful thing in the world. I will always, _always_, want you. I love you." He kissed him softly, grimacing as his heart wrenched when he tasted blood. He felt the boy trembling underneath his lips and fingers.

"Baby, you're freezing," he whispered. He took off his jacket and draped it over "_Tepidus_." Abnormal warmth slowly spread through his whole body. He pulled Alec to him, cradling him against his chest. Alec gasped and clung to him for dear life.

"I w-wanna go ho-home," he sobbed softly.

"Shh…" Magnus soothed, kissing his cheek. "I'll take you home, baby. It'll be alright. Sh…" Alec buried his face in his neck. He stroked his hair and the back of his neck. "I'm so sorry, baby," the warlock gulped. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"It's n-not your fault," Alec choked. "It's n-not, Magnus. He di-did it. Not you." Magnus kissed his forehead.

"He took you because of me," he whispered. "He wanted to hurt me," he rocked him gently, kissing his face as he sobbed. "Did he…did he touch you?"

"A little," he sniffed. Magnus shut his eyes, his heart taking another blow. He tucked the jacket around him a little tighter, rocking him slowly. He looked out of the cage, expecting to see Adriana. She was gone. He sighed, bowing his head.

_Be careful, Adriana._

"Okay, Alexander, I need you to hang onto me. I need you to hang on as tight as you can. And you have to think of nothing else but me, alright? I need you to to keep you safe, alright?" Alec nodded and tightened his grip on him. Magnus lifted his chin again, kissing him deeply.

Their lips were still locked together when they appeared in Alec's room.


	14. Smoke and Mirrors

14

**Smoke and Mirrors**

Adriana walked into the vast hall silently.

Armand was pushing himself off of the ground, wincing. He dusted himself off, looking defeated. His clothes were disheveled, hair tousled, burns showing brightly against his pale skin. He looked defeated. His smirk was gone, a small scowl in its place. Not an ounce of charm or arrogance could be seen anywhere. This is who he truly was. This was Armand.

"I thought you were better than that, Armand," she said, coming out of the shadows. He spun around to look at her, the light in his hands weak and dim. His face when white, and she could almost hear his heart start to hammer and his stomach flip over. Adriana smiled. "I mean, Magnus is four hundred years younger than you."

"No," he shook his head. "It can't be. You're, you're dead."

Adriana bowed her head, chuckling.

"Did you pay attention to anything I taught you? There is magic out there that you've never even heard of. And some you just don't have the power to access."

He stared back at her, still in disbelief. Adriana chose to ignore his shock. "I was sure Magnus would kill you. Especially after what you did to that poor boy."

"So am I," he said honestly. "Is that why you're here? To kill me?"

"I should kill you," she remarked. "I have every right to. After all, you did somewhat end my life for nearly four hundred years." He nodded, agreeing with her. She was glad his extreme arrogance hadn't rid him of his intellect. "But I won't. I'm no murderer, not like you."

"Everyone is a little," he said. "People like you run from the darkness inside you. I simply embrace it."

She walked a little closer to him. "Why, Armand? Why did you want to kill Magnus? Why did you want to kill me?"

"You abandoned me!" He yelled, stepping toward her, looking hurt. "You and Magnus both! I was angry…I'm still angry…"

"Armand," she was directly in front of him now. "We didn't abandon you. If anything, you abandoned us. Magnus and I had spent so long trying to prove that we were good. And you wanted to ruin that. We tried to live in peace with the Mundanes and you wanted to destroy that."

"I was right! Look at all that they've don't to us! Look at what they did to Magnus! And the Salem Witch trials, you heard about them, didn't you?! They've persecuted us for centuries, it was our turn!"

"That was a long time ago, Armand. They've changed. They don't do things like that to us anymore. You have to let it go. I know what they did to you. But you-"

"They kept me in that cage for _fifty years_," he said through gritted teeth.

"I know," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I know what they did to you."

"They called me a demon. They accused me of being Satan's spawn. And it was because of my eyes. My _eyes._ I'd never even seen them." The ruby-red irises stared back at her. She understood why the people of the era feared him so. Even she was afraid when she first saw them.

* * *

_1100 years ago…_

Could there be another? I had been alone for so long. I heard rumors, whispers that there might be others, but in far away lands that were nearly impossible for me to get to. But this close…this close…in England of all places.

I descended the stairs to the dungeon, pulling my cloak tighter around my shoulders as the air got steadily colder.

I held a torch in one hand, and a letter of pardon in the other. If there truly was another one like me here, I wasn't leaving without them.

I passed dozens of occupied and unoccupied cells, but none of them stood out, as the Magistrate had said it would. Then there, at the end of the hall, was a large iron door with a guard on either side.

I stopped in front of the door and held out the letter.

The man on my right took it, glancing it over. His dark eyes grew as he looked from it to me like it was cursed.

"You might wanna burn this after ya see what's in there," he said, leaning closer to me. "It ain't human, Miss."

I swallowed hard and took the crucifix from under my dress out, showing it to him.

"I am rightfully prepared, sir," I said confidently. He looked at the cross doubtfully.

"You got anything heavier than that, Miss?"

I showed him the knife stowed at my waist. "As I said, I am rightfully prepared, sir. Now, if you please, open the door."

The man turned toward the knob, holding a very large key in the shape of a Celtic cross. The tumblers in the door shuddered as the key turned. He opened three bolts and a chain on the large door before it finally opened.

Good God, what are they keeping in here?

It was black as pitch inside. The smell was cold and dank. And faintly, just on the tip of the air, I could smell blood. I walked in slowly, carefully, shining my torch to get my bearings of the space around me.

"Watch yourself, Miss." The door shut with a heavy clang.

Silence surrounded me, silence and my own breath. I looked around again.

There were instruments on the wall to my right. Knives, whips and fire pokers. At the base, just a little ways in front of me, a brazier that had only just gone cold. And bottles upon bottles of holy water.

It took me a moment to notice the cage. It was small, and didn't take up much space, but it was there.

I set my torch into the holder in the wall before going over to it, bending down warily.

I expected to see some horrible, snarling creature cursing at me. Instead, I saw a boy. Well, a man, but with a boys eyes. He was dirty and bloody. His long blonde hair hung in his face, partially hiding his wide eyes. He was scared of me.

"Hello," I smiled gently. "My name is Adriana. I believe you and I have something in common." He came closer, his scarred fingers wrapping around the bars. I gasped and stood, instinctively backing away from him.

"Please," his voice was small, weak, and came out in a rasp. "Please, I am not a demon. I am not of Satan, please. Believe me, I am not these things. Please," a tear fell down his cheek, "do not beat me, please."

I knelt down again, understanding now that he would in no way shape or form hurt me.

"I will not beat you," I said truthfully. "I know you are not a demon. I know exactly what you are. And I can help you. I'm here to get you out of here."

I saw hope dawn in those frightening eyes, hope that seemed to be long overdue.

"I, I have not seen the sun in…in…" He couldn't remember how long it had been.

I went to the lock, waving my hand and remained unsurprised when it opened with ease.

He fell into my arms, too weak to hold himself up. He felt so light. I draped my cloak over his bruised and burnt shoulders, shuddering at the scars in the shape of crucifixes on his back and arms.

"It's going to be alright now. You are safe, you are safe, shh…"

* * *

"That was a long time ago," Armand mumbled.

"And you still remember every detail as if it were yesterday," she stated. "Armand, you should want to make sure that _doesn't_ happen to people, not do it to them. If you think the Mundanes are bad, you should take a look at yourself! Look at the things you've done!

"You tortured an innocent boy! You cut him, you burned him, you did exactly what they did to you to him! You even put him in a cage! And why, because Magnus finally found someone to make him happy?! SOMEONE THAT ACTUALLY LOVES HIM BACK?!"

"I LOVED MAGNUS!" Armand bellowed.

"YOU _CAN'T_ LOVE ARMAND!" She huffed. "You can't…you had a chance to learn how to once, but you locked everything away and it killed your heart. You _can't love,_" she explained. There was a long lapse of silence. "You never told Magnus what they did to you, did you?" He scowled at the floor. "You didn't want him to know you were vulnerable once. You didn't want to seem weak. But I bet he told you what happened to him."

He said nothing. Adriana scowled, recognition dawning in her eyes.

"Oh, I see," she said knowingly, glaring at him. "He _tried_ to tell you, but you wouldn't listen, would you?" He remained silent. "You were disgusted at how _pathetic_ he was when he looked at you like that. With those _vulnerable_ eyes and he just wanted you to listen. To connect with you. To love you. You didn't love him, Armand. You would've listened if you had. You don't know the meaning of the word. This is NOT LOVE!"

She threw her hand to the side, at the large mirror hanging on the wall next to her, purple light diving at it. It shimmered and rippled, like water, until an image appeared, playing like a movie.

Magnus, much younger, his youth only visible in his eyes, was cowering on the floor, crying, bloodied and bruised.

"_Armand, please!" _He begged. _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please!" _The back of Armand's hand struck the young warlock's face mercilessly, making him yelp and cry.

The image faded away.

"That _is not_ love, Armand. _This_ is love." Her hand flew, the mirror shimmered.

Magnus was holding a crying Alec, gently kissing his cheek.

"_I wasn't there,_" Alec cried. _"I wasn't there and that…that son of a bitch killed him. My little brother…he was just a kid, Magnus."_

"_Shh_..." Magnus soothed, cradling him close. _"There was nothing you could do. You didn't know, Alexander. It's not your fault."_ He kissed him softly, wiping his tears away.

The image went away.

Armand looked at the mirror, his expression blank.

"Leave, Armand," Adriana said. "There is nothing left for you here." He looked at the ground, shutting his eyes for a moment.

"Tell Magnus I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"I would if you meant it," she said truthfully. Armand pursed his lips, looking sad.

"Goodbye, Adriana." When Adriana blinked, he was gone.

--Thank you! Alec TLC next chap!--


	15. Miracle Elixir

15

**Miracle Elixir**

Clary jumped about three feet when Magnus and Alec suddenly appeared in Alec's room.

"Oh my god!" She yelped, backing into the wall behind her.

Magnus carefully laid Alec down, his stomach flipping when he saw the extent of the wounds decorating his body.

"Magnus, wh-what-"

"Clary," Magnus said, just recognizing her presence in the room. "Clary, I need you to tell everyone else, and I need someone to draw an _iratze_." She nodded and bolted out of the room without asking a question.

Magnus turned back to the shaking boy on the bed next to him. He smiled gently, pushing his hair out of his face, keeping the lump in his throat down and the tears where they belonged. He linked his fingers with Alec's, kissing the back of his hand.

"It'll be alright, darling," he assured. "Everything will be just fine, okay?" Alec nodded, looking as broken as Magnus was sure he felt.

"ALEC!" Isabelle clamored into the room, wrapping her arms and hugging Alec as tightly as she could.

"Ahn, Izzy…" Alec groaned, hissing in pain.

"Sorry!" She loosened her grip. She kissed his cheek, squeezing him close. "Oh, god, Alec, I thought…After Max, I…oh, thank God you're okay!"

She pulled back, smiling tearfully at him. Then she saw his face. Her eyes grew, her face paled and her tears fell a little faster.

"Alec…" She breathed. His lip trembled. She hugged him again, looking at Magnus. "That'll go away, right?"

"Yes," Magnus said immediately. "He'll be alright."

Jace skidded to a halt, followed quickly by Clary.

"He's okay," Jace whispered. "He's okay." Isabelle stood, getting out of his way.

Jace took her place, a small smile on his lips. But, like Isabelle, when he saw the state Alec was in he went pale and his smile faded.

Alec looked away, shutting his eyes, ashamed.

Jace lifted his chin, making him look at him. "Don't look like that, Alec," he whispered softly. "You're not weak, okay? You went through all of that, and you're still okay. You're a hell of a lot stronger than me." Jace hugged him, one of the only signs of affection he had shown Alec in the time he'd known him.

Magnus watched the act, but it didn't effect him the way it would have a few months ago. It wasn't love Alec had once wanted. It was brothers.

Jace let him lay down again and took out his stele. He carefully drew the _iratze_, making sure not to push too hard and hurt him. He'd been through enough already. He took the tool away when the rune was complete and stood, letting Magnus console him once more.

"I'll, uh, get something to clean the blood up," he said, leaving the room.

"I'll help," Clary called, going after him.

Magnus stroked Alec's bloodied cheek, soothing him gently. "It's almost over, baby. It won't hurt soon. I promise, shh…"

But nothing happened. The minutes ticked by and Alec's condition hadn't bettered by one iota. When Jace and Clary returned Magnus turned to them, confused.

"How long does it usually take for these things to start working?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Almost immediately," Jace muttered, looking at Alec.

"Magnus," Alec's small and broken voice said. The warlock turned to him, his hand cradling his face again. "It's…it's not-"

"Shh…don't worry, baby. Don't worry. Just hang on for a little while longer, alright?" He hid his hammering heart and worry with a smile that Alec knew was forced. "I will be right back to you, darling, alright? I'll be gone for just a moment, I promise."

"Please, M-Magnus, don't l-leave me!" Alec begged, his voice cracking. Isabelle turned away, her hand over her mouth.

"I'm not leaving you, darling. I have to get something that will make it stop hurting, alright? It'll only take a second. Watch." Magnus snapped his fingers and he was gone, leaving Alec's hand grasping thin air.

Alec had time to sob very quietly once before Magnus was holding his hand again.

"See?" He said, smiling that fake smile. He leaned down and kissed Alec gently, his own lips shaking. Alec relaxed, his breath returning to its rapid and shallow state from the heavy and deep one.

Magnus retrieved a bottle from his pocket, the liquid inside a dark green. He uncorked it and lifted Alec's head.

"Now, you _have_ to stop as _soon_ as I tell you to, alright, Alec?" He said gently.

"Okay," Alec nodded. Magnus tipped the contents into the Shadowhunter's mouth.

It was sweet, and Alec wanted more. Unreasonably more.

"Alec, stop!" Magnus pulled the bottle away, replacing the cork.

"What the hell is that?!" Jace asked.

"It's a very old potion made from very old berries. It heals you almost instantly, if you can stop drinking it so it will work," Magnus explained. He turned to Alec, expecting some sort of result. His heart fell, mind and heart racing. No change. "No," he breathed. "No, it…it didn't…"

Alec shut his eyes, crying, scared.

"Shh…shh…don't cry, Alexander," Magnus whispered. "We'll figure out something, I promise. Shh…"

"What's wrong?!" Isabelle squealed. Magnus shut his eyes, frustrated.

"It…it didn't work," he admitted quietly. "I don't know what else to do…it didn't work…"

"Of course it didn't," a voice behind them said, making all of them whip around. Jace took out his stele, ready to fight. Adriana looked back at them, leaning against the doorway. "This is why it didn't work, Magnus." She tossed the knife in her hand to him.

He caught it with ease and looked down at it. He shut his eyes cursing.

Alec shrunk away from the knife, whimpering softly.

"Oh, Alec," Magnus said painfully. He set the knife on the nightstand. "I'm sorry, shh…"

"So, what can we do?" Jace asked, letting the stele go dormant once more. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Yes, Shadowhunter," she said, walking toward Magnus and Alec. "There is one way. Magnus,"

The warlock looked from Adriana to Alec. He kissed Alec's forehead and stood reluctantly, regretfully untangling his and Alec's hands.

Alec whimpered.

"Shh, it'll be alright. Adriana is going to help you, Alexander."

Alec looked up at her. She smiled gently.

"Alright, Alec," she said softly. "This is going to make it all go away, alright? You won't hurt anymore when it's done. But it will hurt a little while I'm doing it, okay?" He nodded slowly, glancing at Magnus. "Magnus," she said without breaking eye contact with Alec. "When I tell you to, I need you to kiss him. And I need you to mean this kiss. I need you to kiss him like you'll never see him again, alright?"

"Okay."

Adriana placed one hand over Alec's heart and pressed her lips to his forehead. She kept them there, whispering incoherently.

Magnus felt the energy and power build in the room.

"What did that knife mean?" Clary asked.

"It means every would Alec had is cursed. Nothing can get rid of them, ever. Unless what Adriana is doing is more powerful than that."

Alec grunted in pain, his eyes closed. His chest rose from the bed, his heart pounding. Adriana whispered on. The power grew and grew to the point that Magnus could feel the hairs on his arms standing on end.

"_Curatio._" It was the only word Magnus could make out. And she said it over and over, languages switching from ancient to modern, oriental to European.

Alec cried out more and more often, getting louder as he did. Magnus was close to intervening when she pulled away from Alec.

"MAGNUS, NOW!"

He bolted to his Shadowhunter, catching his lips in his own. Something happened around them, but what, he didn't know.

He did as Adriana told him, kissing Alec like he'd never see him again, like this was his last chance. He held him close, relishing that wonderful feel of Alec's lips.

Then it all stopped, the energy flow, the power, it stopped.

Magnus pulled away and looked down. His face broke into a grin. The blood remained, but every burn and cut and bruise was gone.

"Does it hurt anymore, Alec?" He whispered. Alec shook his head, his eyes still as wounded and shattered as before, but it looked as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

Magnus hugged Alec tight, kissing him softly and thanking God that he wasn't hurt anymore. He still had a long way to go, he was nowhere near healed yet, but this sure as hell helped.

"Magnus," Alec choked.

"Shh…I'm here, baby. I'm here now…shh…"

"_GET AWAY FROM MY SON!!_"


	16. What's behind Curtain Number One

16

**What's behind Curtain Number One **

"_GET AWAY FROM MY SON!!_" Maryse's icy voice cut through the room like a blade. Magnus jumped away from Alec, startled. Everyone else was turned toward the door, just staring at her, waiting. "You get away from him right now, warlock!" Magnus got off of the bed, once again having to let go of Alec's hand. He stepped toward Maryse, ready to plead whatever case he had to.

She looked around him, at Alec. His wounds may have been gone, but all of the blood was still there, and that was enough for her imagination to work with.

"What have you DONE TO HIM?!" She bellowed.

"Maryse, I-"

"LOOK AT HIM!" She screamed. "YOU LOOK AT HIM! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HIM! This is _your _fault, warlock."

"No, Mom, listen-" Isabelle tried to argue.

"Silence, Isabelle!" She barked.

"Maryse, he _helped_ Alec," Jace said. "He didn't hurt him. This guy Armand-"

"Jace Wayland, you hold your tongue!" Jace flexed his jaw, frowning at the injustice in front of him. Maryse turned back to Magnus, stalking toward him so her face was inches from him.

"_You,_ you get away from my son, and you _stay_ away," Clary watched both Alec and Magnus wince.

"No!" Alec exclaimed, but Maryse didn't hear him.

"You are to have, nothing, _nothing_ to do with Alec ever again. I knew when he got involved with something like you only bad things would come of it. And I was right," she gestured to Alec again, hate in her eyes as she looked down on the warlock. Magnus was looking at the floor, his jaw flexed, breathing hard, his heart breaking with every word. Maybe that would be the last time he kissed Alec.

"Mom, please!" Alec begged, but she still didn't hear him.

"If you ever come near Alec or any member of my family again I will have you arrested by the Clave on sight!" Maryse yelled. "Now get out of my house and get as far away from it as you possibly can, you disgusting little _freak_!" Magnus jumped back as if Maryse had hit him, a deep chord obviously struck.

Jace had never seen Magnus like this before, without indifference or amusement on his face. He didn't have the strength to keep up the façade right now. And Maryse was taking advantage of that. He couldn't believe how cruel she was being, treating him like he was less than human. He was about to open his mouth to protest, but Alec cut him off.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" Alec yelled. All eyes turned to him, wide and disbelieving. Alec looked at his mother, shaking his head. "Don't. He didn't do this to me. You just want an excuse to keep him away from me.

"You don't get that he makes me happy, do you? You don't get that I love him more than anything. He saved my life. And the entire time that I was…that I was there he was the only thing I wanted. He's not staying away from me. I won't ever let that happen."

The eyes turned to Maryse. All but Magnus's, who's remained transfixed on Alec, tears in his eyes.

Maryse looked infuriated, as if she didn't quite believe that he had spoken to her that way.

"Alexander, I am your mother and you will do as I say!" She bellowed. Alec shook his head.

"I'm eighteen years old. You can't tell me what to do anymore. I love Magnus, and there is nothing you can do or say to change that. If you don't like it, well…I don't care," his voice was stronger than he thought it would be, and he meant every word. She couldn't do anything about who he saw or who he didn't.

"If you wish to stay with him, then you aren't welcome in this house."

"WHAT?!" Jace bellowed.

"Mom, no!" Isabelle wailed.

"Choose, Alec. You're family, or," she sneered at Magnus. "This."

Alec stared at his bloodied fingers. Magnus swallowed. He understood. It was alright if Alec chose his family. What choice did he have?

"Fine, Mom," Alec said softly. "Magnus, let's go." His eyes grew.

"What?" He breathed so softly no one heard him. Maryse looked murderous. Jace and Isabelle did too, but they were looking at their mother. Clary was looking from all three parties, worried and not knowing what she should do.

No one moved for a moment, Magnus included.

Alec looked at him, his eyes pleading. "Magnus, please." Magnus saw how tired he was, how scared and wounded he was on the inside. This wasn't helping. This wasn't helping in the least. He needed rest. He needed to be taken care of. Not badgered by his mother. God, why couldn't she have at least waited until he was better?

He couldn't deny him. He went to him, taking his hand. Alec hugged him, wrapping his arms around his chest. Magnus hugged him back. He could feel Maryse's angry eyes on his back, but he hardly cared.

Alec looked at Clary, Jace and Isabelle and nodded once, signifying that this wasn't a jibe at them. Jace nodded back, much slower than Clary did. Isabelle gave a small wave.

"Think about what I told you to earlier," Magnus whispered. Alec shut his eyes and hugged him tighter.

"Alec-"

Magnus snapped his fingers and they were gone.

Jace looked at Maryse, anger in his golden eyes. He shook his head and stormed out of the room, gently grabbing Clary's hand and taking her with him. His bedroom door slammed a moment later.

Isabelle stared at her mother, a hand on her mouth, tears in her eyes.

"We just got him back," she whispered. "Why would you make him leave?"

"Isabelle-" The young girl shook her head and left the room just as Robert was rushing in.

"I came as soon as I heard…" He trailed off, looking at Alec's empty bed and at his wife. "Where is he, Maryse?"

She looked up from the floor. "He left. He chose the warlock over his own family."

Robert shook his head, sighing. "Maryse, why…Why would you make him choose?" She didn't answer. "What would you have done if someone made you choose between me and your family?" She still said nothing. "If he wants to come back you better let him without an argument, alright?"

She remained silent, but she nodded.

"Still as cold as ever, Maryse." Her head shot up.

"You!"

* * *

Magnus held onto Alec for a few minutes after they appeared in his bedroom. He held him close, kissing his temple and rubbing the back of his head.

Alec kept his face in Magnus's chest, just taking a moment to breathe.

"Alec?" Magnus said softly. "Why did you choose me? Why would you choose me over your family?" Alec looked up at him.

"I didn't," he said softly. "I chose love over stupidity." Magnus smiled a little, as much as he could in this situation.

"I think Armand's potion wore off," he said. Magnus nodded.

"Good. Good. It'll be better soon, alright?" He said. Alec remained silent for a beat.

"Can I use your shower?" Alec asked quietly.

"Of course," Magnus said immediately, slowly letting him go. Alec's arms slid out of his own and he stood, walking alone into the bathroom.

Magnus stared at his hands. Alec couldn't shut down. He couldn't lock up like this. If he did, it would ruin him. It would take away his innocence and harden his heart. But he would wait and give Alec space if he wanted it. For now.

* * *

Alec let the warm water wash over him, taking away the blood, the wax, the sweat, the tears of the last few days. His arm leaned against the shower wall, his head pressed against his forearm.

He winced at the memories that flashed across his mind. The sting of a whip on his back. Armand's laughter ringing in his ears. He just wanted it to go away, just for a minute.

He washed the blood out of his hair and made sure every trace of that place was off of him. He'd scrubbed some of his skin raw.

He didn't realize for a few moments that he was shaking. He tried to block the images, tried to hide them away some where and bury them so they couldn't hurt him anymore. But the act seemed impossible.

He shut off the water and stepped out, feeling cleaner, but only on the outside. He wrapped a towel around his waist, trying to get his body to stop shaking.

"I'll get you again, little one." Alec spun around, so sure he'd heard that voice. It sounded so close.

But he was alone in the steamy bathroom. He shook harder, tears in his eyes. He tried to force them down, but they wouldn't go away.

He fell to his knees, covering his ears.

"Aw, poor little lamb," so close, right in his ear. "Does it hurt? Is the poor darling scared?"

"Stop it," he begged softly. "Stop it, please."

"I bet it hurts," chuckling. "I bet you want your Magnus, huh?"

"Please," he was crying, "please, no more. Please…"

Warm arms embraced him, stroking his damp hair.

"Don't listen to it, Alec. He can't hurt you anymore, don't let your mind think that he can."

"Magnus," Alec sobbed, burying his face in his chest, feeling safer than he had in what seemed like a long time.

"Shh…it's alright, darling. It's alright, I'm here. I'm here. You're not alone anymore, Alexander. Shh…" He lifted his chin, placing a gentle, chaste kiss on his lips.

"Please make it stop," Alec begged, his innocent eyes making Magnus's heart twist.

"I will, darling. I will. Come here," he carefully coaxed Alec up and out of the bathroom.

He guided Alec to the bed and sat down next to him, holding him once more. He stroked his back and his hair, gentle hands lightly caressing his arms and wiping away his tears.

"Just let it out, Alec. It'll be alright. Shh…"

"M-Magnus," Alec breathed. "D-don't let go." Magnus kissed his cheek.

"As you wish."

--whew, emotional roller coaster, huh?--


	17. Grand Finale

17

**Grand Finale **

Adriana materialized in the corner she had been standing in when Maryse had entered. That was all Magnus and Alec needed, to see Maryse have a total break down and scream at the top of her lungs and make _sure_ that Magnus would never go near her son again.

"You!" Maryse yelled. Robert's eyes grew.

"You haven't changed a bit," Adriana smiled, walking toward her. "Still cold and prejudiced. I don't think that's the way your parents intended you to be."

"Don't you dare talk about my parents, witch!" Maryse snarled. "Why are you here? What do you want?!" Robert held her back, not wanting her to antagonize such an infamously powerful warlock. Adriana sat down, crossing her legs.

"To tell you what happened to your son, and that it is nowhere near Magnus's fault," she said matter-of-factly.

"I should've remembered that you were his friend," Maryse snapped, looking absolutely homicidal. Robert remained in silent shock.

"I was his only friend for a very long time," she corrected. "Now, do you want to know who hurt your firstborn or not?"

"Yes," Robert interjected. "Yes, I want to know who hurt my son." Maryse glared at him.

"Armand Incendia," she said simply. Maryse's eyes grew. "Yes, he had your son. That is who tortured him."

"Why?" Robert asked. "Why would he want to hurt Alec?"

"Because your son has something that he could never had," Adriana said. "Your son can love. He can't."

"You're not telling us something," Maryse growled. Adriana sighed.

"Armand and Magnus were together once, centuries ago. Armand, well…he never really got over it when Magnus left him," she admitted, predicting Maryse's tirade that followed.

"You see?!" She turned to her husband. "You see, I was right! I was right! Because of that, that THING Alec was hurt! I WAS RIGHT!"

"Maryse, stop!" Robert said, grabbing her shoulders. "Blaming Magnus is not the answer! Why can't you accept that Alec _LOVES HIM?!_ It doesn't matter what you say or do, it doesn't matter if you banish him from this house forever he will still be with Magnus! I don't like it, but…but he's my son. If he's happy, so am I. And you should be too!"

He slowly let Maryse go.

She looked at Adriana.

"What did you have to do with all of this?" She asked much more calmly than she had been.

"I knew Armand was going to try and hurt Magnus. I was here to help. In fact, I healed Alec less than an hour ago," she smirked. She stood, straightening her coat. "And for that reason, you're going to let me walk out of here without trying to arrest me."

"What makes you so sure?!" Maryse asked, clenching her fists. Adriana walked past her, heading toward the door.

"Because you haven't tried to yet." Neither Maryse nor Robert moved.

Adriana opened the door, preparing to leave. "And Maryse," she turned to look at her, "I want you to understand something. You may not like Magnus, but I'm telling you now that he will never, _ever_ hurt Alec as long as he is alive. I promise you this. He loves Alec more than anything in the world. I've known him for eight hundred years, and I have never seen him love anyone so passionately. Please, try and understand that."

And she was gone.

* * *

Magnus held Alec all night. He spent it lying against the pillows, holding Alec to his chest, kissing his face, soothing his nightmares and promising him it would be alright.

Right now, Alec was sobbing harshly into his neck, making his heart hurt.

"I know, I know, shh…hush, darling. Shh…it's alright. Shh…don't cry, baby. Don't cry it'll be alright. Shh…"

"Ma-Magnus," Alec sobbed. "Magnus, make it s-stop." His eyes were filled with horrible agony, trembling. He couldn't shake his nightmare.

"Shh…it'll stop, it'll stop, Alexander. Shh…" he cradled him close, kissing the tears off of his face. "Shh…I've got you, I've got you, I'm here."

He combed Alec's hair out of his face with his fingers, trying to get him to either wake up and realize what was happening or go back to sleep.

"He can't hurt you, baby. He can't hurt you, it was just a dream. Shh…" He caressed his cheek, kissing him again.

"I-it was a, a dream?" Alec choked.

"Yes," Magnus hugged him tight. "It was only a dream, go back to sleep. I'm here, he can't hurt you if I'm here, alright?"

Alec nodded, sniffing. He rested his head on Magnus's chest, holding onto him for dear life.

"Shhshshhh…it's alright, baby."

It took a few hours, but Alec finally got back to sleep, leaving Magnus drained and on the verge of his own tears. He kissed the top of Alec's head.

"_Quies,_" he whispered. "Sleep without dreams, Alexander. Just sleep."

* * *

Alec woke before Magnus the next morning. The clouds and rain had gone and sunlight remained.

He looked up at the sleeping warlock, noticing how tired and haggard he looked.

Magnus had saved his life, risking everything, just for him. And it showed on his sleeping face that he needed the rest.

Alec kissed him softly, unable to help himself. He'd missed him so much. He gently thumbed his cheek and placed butterfly soft kisses on his neck. All he wanted right now was to stay in his arms, forever.

Magnus's eyes fluttered open. He smiled and caught Alec's surprised lips in a deep kiss.

"Feeling better?" He asked. Alec nodded and kissed him again. Magnus pulled away too early for his liking. "Alec, I…I need to tell you something. Armand and I-"

"I know," Alec said, looking down. "He told me." Magnus shook his head.

"I doubt he told you the truth. But we were…he was…" He couldn't find the right words. Alec placed a finger to his lips, shushing him.

"I want to know more about you," Alec said, his bright eyes curious. "About your life."

"I will tell you everything you want to know," Magnus promised. "Tomorrow." Alec frowned.

"Why tomorrow?" Magnus smiled and rolled over, sending Alec underneath him.

"Because I have an idea," he said, smiling mischievously. "What if we don't get up today?" Alec smiled.

"Really?"

"I thought I might lose you," Magnus said softly, touching his face. "I thought I might never see you again. I want to love you, Alec." Alec smiled and kissed him.

"As you wish."

**THE**

**END**

--Thank you to EVERYONE who read and/or reviewed. This wouldn't have been nearly as awesome without u! There is a sequel, **"A Magician's Secrets" **that will be coming up shortly. God bless all of you and thank you SOO much!--


End file.
